Rescued by Fate
by Hitsugayaluver
Summary: Two years after Naraku is defeated Rin is kidnapped and sold as a slave to a clan of demons. Sesshomaru will stop at nothing to rescue her, but what happens when he's not the only one. Rated R for later chapters. R&R! Ch.9 now up!
1. Past and Prey

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters as seen in the anime & manga. All rights belong to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

'_Thought'_

-_Flashback-_

**Rescued by Fate**

Chapter One- The Past and the Prey

It was a warm sunny day and there were no clouds in sight. The sun hung directly over them telling them it was around noon. They had been walking since early dawn. They always traveled from early morning to late at night. That way they could cross as much ground as they could in one day. Usually it was because they were trying to find Naraku, the evil half demon that caused everyone trouble, but those days were gone and done.

Rin remembered his defeat. It was roughly 2 years ago and it was one of the days she would never forget.

_She was shaking all over for fear that her lord would be killed. He fought with his half brother Inuyasha a little ways away in a large clearing. The battle had already been going for a little over an hour now. And already there were several casualties._

_Miroku the monk had a huge gash on his side and was slowly bleeding to death. Sango the demon slayer had several wounds on her back and shoulders. She sat on the ground clinging to her younger brother Kohaku, who had died when Naraku took back his jewel shard. Kirara lay on the ground a little ways away from her. She was in her untransformed state and she shivered with the effects of Naraku's poisonous miasma. _

_Shippo was trying desperately to help all his friends, but being so little there wasn't much he could do. _

_Kagome was still in the fight. She had blood all over her face from being thrown against a rock earlier. She was currently trying to help by shooting arrows from behind the makeshift fort of rocks (the same ones who gave her her head injury) she had created. _

_The battle drew on and Naraku was on his last leg. Although he had inflicted a lot of damage on the opposing side, he still had a numerous amount of wounds thanks to them. But Naraku being the sly manipulator that he was would not go down without a last trick. _

_He saw Rin hiding in the brush on the outskirts of the clearing and decided to take her hostage. (Naraku was sooo unoriginal). He quickly used one of his extending tentacles to lash out and grab her. _

"_Ahhhhhh!" she screamed. "Lord Sesshomaru! Help!" Sesshomaru immediately took action, not wanting Rin to be hurt, however, he was a little to hasty in his actions as Naraku had planned. _

_Sesshomaru lunged at Naraku aiming to slash of the tentacle that was holding rin. However at the last moment Naraku swung Rin at Sesshomaru so she would be the one cut instead. _

_Tokijin came down and the next thing Rin knew was the hot searing pain going through her body and the wet sticky blood that sprayed out in all directions. The look on Sesshomaru's face was worth a million dollars as he realized what he had done. Shock, Anger, Regret, and most of all Fear. Fear for his young ward's life. _

_He quickly grabbed her around the waist and flew over to Kagome. He laid Rin on the ground and then with all the strength he could muster he sent a huge blast from Tokijin straight at Naraku. At the same time Inuyasha used his adamant barrage and Kagome Shot three arrows at once. Sango had managed to regain composure and flung her hirikotsu straight at his head. And then out of nowhere Kikyo appeared and shot her arrow, which had been covered in graveyard soil. The combined efforts were able to destroy Naraku to the point of no return. (I have no idea how you kill Naraku, this is just how he dies in my story)._

_Sango ran over to Miroku and checked his hand just to make sure. Relief was written all over her face as she saw that the wind tunnel had disappeared. And she shouted it to all the others. _

_After the battle Inuyasah, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and even Kikyo took all the injured to Kaede who gladly fixed them all up. _

But that was all in the past. Now Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were friendlier towards one another and Miroku and Sango were married. Sango actually if she remembered correctly was soon to be receiving her first child. They would soon have to visit. Kagome decided to live in this time, although she still visited her family on occasion. Inuyasha had finally decided that kagome was the one he loved. Kagome also confessed her love for Inuyasha and the two are now engaged. Kikyo died. Not wanting to hurt Inuyasha anymore than she already had. And everything was going well.

Normally Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken would stay at the castle. But they all loved to travel so they would take small trips every once in a while.

Today they were doing just that. They had left the western palace a couple of weeks ago and were now returning.

"How much further till we get there milord?" Rin asked. She was currently riding on the back of AhUn and was getting a little bored. "Don't ask our lord such stupid questions you bratty child!" came Jaken's usual reply. This earned him the usual rock thrown at his head. The stupid toad would never learn. "We should reach the palace in three days time", said Sesshomaru.

Rin was grateful because she longed to run around in the castle gardens. Playing with the flowers had always been Rin's favorite past time. However, little did she know that she would not see flowers again for a very long time.

They continued to walk a little longer and then decided to stop at a small clearing to have a short break.

"I am going off to find something to eat!" Rin called behind her back as she started running into the forest. "Rin!" "Come back here you insolent brat!" squawked Jaken. "Jaken!" "Shut up" was Sesshomaru's response. The toad was getting on his nerves as he usually did when it concerned Rin. He didn't know why but the child was special to him. He loved having her around. She always brightened up the day. And he would not stand to have his servant insulting her.

Rin ran into the forest searching for edible food. When she didn't find any she searched deeper. Still nothing. She went deeper and deeper and actually too deep as she soon realized. "Uh oh", she mumbled. "I don't remember the way back".

She started walking in the direction she assumed would lead her back to her lord. And after a while she soon noticed that she was not alone. Someone or something was in the forest with her. And she soon realized that whatever it was, it was stalking her. She started to panic and quickened her pace. As did the thing that followed. She then heard the sound of running water and thought that if she could only get to the river she could use the current to get away.

She started walking as fast as she could, pretending she knew nothing about being pursued. At last she could see the river and started for it at a mad run. The thing following her realized it would be a chase and grew closer too her every second. She reached the bank and jumped, but she never felt the water, only cold strong hands and then nothing as her world went black.

* * *

A/N: Okay first chapter done! I know it was kind of short and it didn't really go anywhere, but a lot more will be happening in the next chapter. So please please review!


	2. Sold

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

'_Thought'_

Solid line is change in time

**Rescued by Fate**

Chapter Two- Sold

_At last she could see the river and started for it at a mad run. The thing following her realized it would be a chase and grew closer too her every second. She reached the bank and jumped, but she never felt the water, only cold strong hands and then nothing as her world went black. _

When she woke up she found that her hands and legs had been bound with a rough, thick rope. She looked around and saw a few other children who were also tied up. There were at least twenty boys and girls huddled together about her wondering the same thing she was. Where are we and what's going on?

She was about to say something to one of the children sitting next to her, but she snapped her mouth shut and held her tongue when she heard a rustling in the bushes and loud shouts.

It was a group of about four men and they were all demons. From what Rin could tell three were rat demons and the other a snake demon. The shouts were coming from the snake demon, who seemed to be arguing about a price for something. Rin wondered what the rat demons were trying to sell him. And then it hit her. The children. They were all going to be auctioned off to some demon as slaves. She started to get scared. _'I hope Lord Sesshomaru comes to save me,' _she prayed.

She watched as the rat demons and the snake demon continued to argue before finally settling on a price. One of the rat demons then picked up a young girl by the neck of her kimono and threw her to the snake demon. The girl was terrified and screaming. The snake demon smacked her hard across the face and all noise ceased. Her body went limp as he tucked her under his arm. He smiled, thanked the rat demons and walked of into the forest never to be seen by her eyes again.

This continued on for at least two hours. Demons of all sorts would come, argue, pay, and take different children to there new homes. Finally the number of children dwindled down to about five. Two boys and three girls including herself.

Rin once again heard the all too familiar sound of rusting leaves and looked over to see who would be coming this time. It was a clan of fire demons. There were at least six here in the clearing and she was sure there were others waiting in the thicker part of the forest. Standing guard incase anything went wrong.

The leader started talking to the rats. Rin could tell he was the leader by the way he looked. He was the best dressed and the most handsome. Although Rin noticed that he also had a rather cruel look to him. He had short fire red hair that almost looked aflame when the sunlight hit it and the wind tossed it around. He had hard, cold red eyes that could pierce through you if you looked directly at them. He sort of reminded her of her Lord Sesshomaru. Although she was sure her lord was a much better man. He had one orange stripe on each cheek, red markings on his eyelids, and a magenta symbol of a flame on his forehead.

He was currently talking to the head rat. She noticed he was talking very quietly and not yelling like the others who had come. The rat started to look a little scared, but the man's face never faltered. Never showing a hint of emotion until a small smirk spread across his lips.

He looked at her then. The smirk never leaving his face. She could feel those cold eyes peering into her very soul. He said one last thing to the rat demon before he started striding over to where she sat. He bent down to her and stared into her eyes.

She was sure he could smell the fear radiating off of her. And she was sure he was enjoying it. "What's your name little one?" he asked. She replied shortly "my name is Rin and you better not hurt me or Lord Sesshomaru will kill you!" His eyes went wide and she heard him gasp. "You're the young ward of Sesshomaru? The mighty Lord of the Western Lands." His smirk got even bigger. "Even better", he said.

He stood up and motioned for one of the men following him to come over. When he got there the leader told the man "we're taking this one." "Yes, she will do just fine." After that he strolled off to join the others. The man summoned to come over picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started kicking and screaming. Saying over and over "I don't wanna go with you!" and "Lord Sesshomaru!" "Please help!" "Help me Lord Sesshomaru!"

When they had reached the others and Rin didn't stop the screaming the leader decided he'd finally had enough. He whipped around and stared right into her eyes. Rin silenced immediately. The demon smirked and said "Listen child and listen good. You will never see your lord again; he is not coming to save you. You belong to me now so shut up or I will rip out your tongue." He turned back around and started walking again in the direction he had been heading. Rin didn't say another word, too scared to speak, and stilled in the arms of the man that was carrying her.

It took two hours to reach the demon's palace. It was large but in a very secure location. There was a huge lake off the left side of it and behind it stood a very tall and very wide mountain. The front was guarded by the forest and Rin could tell that the chances of escaping this place were slim if not impossible.

Guards stood in tall towers and watched as their master arrived. He was saluted by the soldiers and bowed to by the servants. They walked through the entrance gate and at last were at the front doors. They were tall and made of very strong oak. It took two men to each door just to open them. Rin knew she wouldn't be getting out that way either. They walked through the doors and up a small flight of marble stairs into a great hallway.

The lord then stopped and turned to look at Rin. He told her in a cold whisper "I hope your stay here will be a pleasant one." And with that he strutted off into another hallway and through another set of doors. The man holding Rin then continued to walk down the main hallway. When they got to the end they went through a metal door on the right. Beyond the door was a flight of stone stairs that spiraled up to the top of a tower.

They climbed the stairs and when they got to the top there was another metal door with three locks on it. The man unlocked the door and threw her into the room. "This is where you will be staying when the master does not need you." And with that he slammed the door in her face. She heard him lock it and head down the stairs. A few minutes later she heard the bottom door slam and she let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

She looked around the room. There wasn't much to it. It was all made out of stone and had only one window. The window contained titanium bars which she couldn't break even if she wanted to. There was a small bed in the corner, but it wasn't much. Looked like only a thin blanket and a bag stuffed with hay for a pillow.

She walked over to the window and looked outside. It was nighttime now and she could see the moon. It was a crescent. It reminded her so much of her lord and she started crying. She cried all night until she could cry no more and then she passed out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

She spent two days in that cell, before someone finally came to get her. It was early morning and she was still asleep when they entered her room. But they quickly woke her up by grabbing a handful of her hair, dragging her across the rough stone floor of the room, and throwing a bucket full of ice cold water in her face.

They then tilted her head back and poured a second bucket of water down her throat, saying she looked dehydrated. She coughed, sputtered, and gasped for air. She rolled over to her stomach and started spitting out excess water. The guards just laughed and told her she was pathetic.

Then one of them grabbed the back of her kimono and lifted her up roughly to stand. "Lord Makoto would like to see you", he said. Then he grabbed her arm in a pincer like grip and started hauling her down the stairs. When she tripped because he was walking too fast he just released her arm and let her fall the rest of the way down the stairs. He grabbed a fistful of her hair again and made her stand. He looked at her face. It was all scratched up and she had a bloody lip.

"Let me help you with that", he said as he licked the blood off her face. Rin grimaced at the contact while the others just laughed. He smiled as he grabbed her arm again commenting that she tasted good as he lead her down the main hallway. When they reached the opening to the front doors he turned quickly and led her down another smaller hallway. The same hallway Makoto walked down a couple of nights ago.

They reached two large doors and knocked twice. They heard a voice say "enter", and so they did. Makoto was at the very end of this very large room sitting in a throne. He was dressed in elegant midnight blue robes, which contrasted nicely with his bright features.

They dragged Rin through the room to Makoto and made her bow in front of him. She felt a clawed hand under her chin as he lifted her head up. "You enjoyed your room then?" he asked her. Rin just glared at him not saying a word. "I asked you a question", he said quietly but threateningly. When she didn't answer him a second time he backhanded her hard across the face, giving her a bloody nose in the process. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards his until their noses were almost touching. "Everything will be a lot easier for you if you just cooperate", he whispered menacingly.

He released her chin, throwing her head back and asked the question again. "Did you enjoy your room?" "Yes", she hissed. She knew he knew it was a lie, but that it was the answer he wanted to hear. "Good", he said harshly, all pretend kindness leaving his voice, "Because you're going to be living there for quite some time." He looked away and dismissed them with his hand. Once again Rin was dragged from the room.

They walked again down the hallway, but instead of going through the main hallway and back up to her cell like she thought they instead went down another hallway stopping at another set of doors. They opened them and walked in to find a huge library with books everywhere. She noticed that one of the book shelves was empty and below laid all the books she assumed belonged on its shelves.

The guard walked over to it, taking her with him and told her "this is what you are to do. Reshelf and organize all of these books onto that shelf, every last one. You won't eat until it's finished." Rin looked at him utterly appalled. "But there must be at least a thousand books here and I've already gone three days without food. How am I supposed to do this?" she protested. "It doesn't matter how long it takes, just as long as it gets done. But I would make it quick if you don't want to die from starvation", he said laughing as he turned to the door. "I will be back in three hours to check on your progress. Do a good job." And with that he left, leaving her there with all those books.

She worked fast wanting to be done as soon as possible. And her growling stomach was only pushing her to work faster. Three hours were up sooner than she expected. But still, she had accomplished quite a lot in that short amount of time, especially for being only nine years old. Even the guard was impressed when he came back to check on her. He couldn't believe in only three hours she had already covered half the book shelf. And as she had said earlier, there must be at least a thousand books here. He had to give her credit, she was tough.

He turned to her and said "listen, since you've worked so hard and got a lot accomplished, I'm going to give you three more hours to finish up. If you can get this finished by that time, then you can eat. If not, then you must go to bed with no food and wait to finish tomorrow." She nodded at him and immediately got back to work. He smiled at the young girl and went to leave. As he left and closed the door behind him he whispered "good luck little one", and then walked off down the hallway.

Rin was off on a mad pace, her hunger driving her on, so by the time the guard came back she was not only finished, but had wrote down all the names of the books and their locations on a few pieces of paper. The guard inspected everything and when he was satisfied told Rin they could go get her some food.

They walked through the hallways and came to a little door that led to the kitchens. He led her in and told her since she was a servant she had to eat in here. But Rin was so hungry she could care less where she ate. She was just happy to be getting some food. The maids in the kitchen fixed her up a nice thick soup, which she thought was just absolutely delicious. She finished the bowl in ten seconds flat and then looked up at the guard, wondering if she was aloud to ask for more. He told her she could and the maids refilled her bowl. This time she was slower to eat it. Savoring the taste of every sweet bite that entered her watering mouth.

She was so distracted by her food that she did not notice when Lord Makoto entered the room. She only realized his presence when a clawed hand came across her face, making her fall over the table and on to the floor. "You will stand up and bow to me when I enter a room you little bitch", he growled at her. Rin scrambled to her feet, bowed as low as she could, and whispered her apologies. Makoto was surprised by the sudden change in attitude. He honestly had not expected her to submit so quickly. But I guess hunger has a way of changing ones mind. He smirked at her and left the room. The guard looked at her and said "it's time to return to your cell." Rin noticed as he spoke to her he kept his eyes lowered, almost like he didn't want to see her face. '_Do I look that bad?'_

They walked through the many hallways before finally coming to the door that led up to her cell. They walked through the door and climbed the many stairs until at last they reached their destination. Rin was panting by the time she entered the room. She walked in, the guard following and stood over by her only window.

The guard walked over to her and looked at her face. He tore a piece of cloth off of his sleeve and wetted it with his tongue. He used the cloth to clean her face and also to heal her wounds. Since he was a full demon he could heal wounds with his saliva and blood. When he was done he turned and started to leave. "Wait!" Rin shouted. He stopped and cocked his head to look at her. "Please tell me what your name is."

He turned is head back and walked to the door. He stopped there and said "my name is Kai little one." Then he closed the door and left. "Kai", Rin repeated. "I like that name", she decided. She then walked over to her bed and lay down to go to sleep. And that would be the first of many long days to come for the young girl.

* * *

A/N: Wahoo! Chapter two finished! Yay I'm so excited, the story is finally moving now!! Poor Rin, I'm sad to say more bad things are going to come before everything gets better. Review!


	3. Guardian

Disclaimer: Today Rumiko decided that I was so responsible…..that she would hand all rights of Inuyasha over to me! I was so happy!...And then I woke up. :)

A/N: Okay, we're going to have a little bit of a time skip here. This chapter will take place 3 years after the previous one. Rin is now 12 years old. Also there will be some major violence in this chapter. Esp. towards the end so rated R. Enjoy!

'_Thought'_

_--Dream--_

_-Flashback-_

**Rescued by Fate**

Chapter Three- Guardian

_--She was running………running through a forest. Trees flew by her in a wild blur. Green and brown fusing together in a whirl of color, looking like some sick painting. _

_It was raining………hard. She could feel the bullets of water beating her skin, begging her to stop. But she wouldn't………not yet. She had not yet found what she was looking for._

_So she kept running, searching, praying she could find __him__. _

_Nothing was going to slow her down. Not her heavy, rain soaked kimono that was dragging the ground, leaving trails of mud behind her. Not the sharp rocks cutting her feet. Not the branches whipping her face, leaving long gashes on her cheeks. Not the immense danger she was in. Not the rain. Nothing. _

_She was getting closer; she could feel it…… Just a little further…… She was __almost__ there._

_Her legs were tiring. She wouldn't last much longer. But she kept going, pushing harder, telling herself the reward would be well worth it._

_So close now……She could see it. Intense white light rippling in the wind. Beating fierce waves off the body of its owner. _

_She was fifteen feet away………………Ten feet away………………Five feet away. She'd made it._

_But just when the feeling of relief filled her body………the light changed. It started burning bright red. Like an untamed fire flaming out of control. _

_And not only did the light change, but the feeling it gave as well. Instead of filling her with hope and excitement, it now filled her with dread and fear. _

_She froze………Waiting………Till at last through the flames came a hand. An all too familiar hand. One she often caught a glimpse of before feeling the stinging pain on her cheek. _

_It grabbed her arm, burning her as the flames lapped at her skin._

_She was screaming in agony. High pitched shrieks pierced the night. She started twitching, trying desperately to wretch her arm free. _

_But her efforts were in vain. Soon her entire body was pinned to the ground. The weight on top of her was crushing her and the flames dancing on her already injured body were making everything go numb. _

_And then those eyes……Those piercing eyes……The brilliant orange looking like lava itself was burning into her retinas……She knew those eyes……Those horribly cruel eyes. _

_The image of them would never leave her. Forever stored in her un wanting memories. _

_It leaned forward…exposing its face. Those stripes……Those markings……She knew them all. It was the face of the monster she feared day and night. _

_Then…The whole world stopped…as she felt its burning lips on hers. Crushing them in a rough, fiery kiss. _

_That was it…she couldn't take it anymore.-- _She thrashed and screamed until the heat recessed into a cool breeze, leaving her body in a cold and sticky sweat.

She was panting…trying to catch her breath, wondering if it was safe to open her eyes.

They fluttered for a moment and then opened fully to take in their surroundings.

She was in her room. The cell she had called home for three years now. She sat up and leaned against the wall. Resting her throbbing head against the cold stone.

She was shaking, the last effects of the nightmare slowly drifting away. Her breathing slowed as she calmed down. Trying hard not to think of the events that had just occurred.

Her gaze drifted over to the other side of the room, the pale of water catching her eye. Slowly she crawled over to it and submerged her hands in the frigid water. She splashed her face a couple of times, relishing in the clean feeling it gave her, and then gulped up the water resting in her palms.

When she decided she'd had enough she crawled back over to her bed. She laid down and stared out the window. It was not yet dawn. She still had a few more hours to sleep. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome her. As she drifted off she prayed that the next dream she had would be a peaceful one.

When she next awoke it was after dawn. The sun's gorgeous rays poured into her room in hues of oranges, pinks, and yellows. The combined colors created the most serene environment as the room was illuminated. She only wished it would last.

But fate had a funny way of choosing the exact opposite of what she wanted.

Bang. Bang. Someone was at the door. "Rin. You up?" said a soft low voice. She knew that voice. It was Kai. "Yes, I'm up," she answered sweetly. "You can come in if you want," she added.

The door unlocked and opened. Kai came walking in and waited for her to come with him. She was almost ready. She just wanted to brush her hair.

Being overly cooperative over the last three years got her some rewards. She was given a mirror and brush for her hair and several sets of kimonos. Granted they weren't the _finest _kimonos, she was a servant after all, but at least she didn't have to wear the same thing everyday. She used to have just one, the one she came in, but when she started to grow they had to accommodate for her new features.

Also they didn't like her to be dirty all the time because she smelled and wasn't pleasant to be around. She got a couple of baths a week to help with that and was even allowed an hour or more each day to do whatever she wanted. She could go almost anywhere in the castle, provided she didn't try to leave. She usually spent the time by herself in the library reading or in the beautiful gardens with Kai.

She loved spending time with Kai. He was, despite her first thoughts, a very descent man. She looked up to him like a father and she could tell he thought of her as a daughter. He was very special to her. Like a guardian angel. She loved him very much.

She watched as the smooth teeth of the comb separated strands of her glossy, raven locks. Gliding effortlessly from the roots to the tips.

When she was satisfied with the way it looked she set the comb down and turned to face Kai. He was watching her. Their eyes fixed on each others for a moment and then she looked away and walked over to the door. "Alright alright. I'm ready now," she said jokingly. "Let's go." He smiled at her and muttered "Well it's about time." She laughed and with that they left the room.

They reached the hallway and walked toward their destination. She knew where they were going. It's where they went every morning at this time. To see _him_.

She could picture it now. Him sitting up there on his pristine little chair, acting like he was Kami himself. She saw his haughty face in her mind, ordering people around. She laughed in spite of her musings. Kai gave her a sideways glance, but she just shrugged it off. '_Humph. He thinks he is just so perfect.' _But she knew better. She knew there was greater out there. People he didn't even compare to…like the white light in her dreams that she was always trying to get to.

That special being she knew she belonged with. She felt that she had been with it before, but she could no longer remember her childhood memories. All she remembered was that her parents were dead and she was sold to these demons as their slave.

She was alone…But still…She couldn't help feeling that there was someone out there for her……Waiting……Waiting for her to come back.

She was pulled from her thoughts as they reached the main room's doors. They opened at her touch to reveal the room within.

It hadn't changed in all these years and as usual he was waiting for her on his "throne" in the very back of the room.

She walked the length of the room and stopped in front of him. She bowed low and said "how may I serve you today _my lord_?" Disdain dripped from her mouth as she said the last. He noticed this and raised an eyebrow, but didn't really seem to care.

He stared at her, studying her every feature, her every movement before he spoke. "Clean all the rooms on the left side of the castle, then you can do what you want." "That's all," he said as he dismissed her with his hand.

"Yes my lord, as _you wish_." She bowed again and then turned to leave. She walked out of the room to go start her chores. Her back turned to them, she missed the little nod of understanding he gave Kai.

She went off and started her work. The first room she came to was fairly clean. '_It should be. I just cleaned it last week!'_ She tidied up what little was messy and left to do the next room.

………………. She was at a loss for words. The other room was almost perfect……. This room…… was another story entirely…… It was completely trashed! Shattered vases and torn paintings lay here, broken tables and shredded bedding lay there. Also she was pretty sure the red dots on the walls were blood.

She rolled her eyes. '_Another fight! Geese what do they do fight for fun?'_ Apparently these demons were very touchy, since there was a fight about every other day.

She couldn't believe how childish these people were at times. And then they had the nerve to make someone else clean it up! So they just called her to fix everything. I mean I suppose they wanted it clean so either they could live in it or just mess it up again because we didn't really get any visitors. But come on, this is just ridiculous.

She sighed…… She knew she would have to do it… or else suffer a beating so she started to clear the floor. This was going to take forever!... Wait a minute. '_No wonder he said when I was done I could do what I wanted. By the time I'm done I'll be ready to go to sleep!'_ Oh how she _hated _him right now! She truly loathed him with all her heart. '_Hmpf. I bet he's just so smug right now knowing what I have to do.'_ She balled her hand into a fist and gritted her teeth. '_I hate him. I hate him. I __hate__ him!'_

She released her anger and fury on all the broken materials on the floor by literally chucking them into different piles. Still all the while thinking of ways to _torture_ and _kill_ him.

She was so absorbed in her work and her rants (mostly the latter) that she didn't even notice when the occupant number of the room went from one……to three. Two people were standing behind her………Watching………Waiting………for the right moment to strike.

She bent down to pick up something and they decided to make their move. As she stood up she found herself staring at two pairs of eyes……She knew _those_ eyes. Both of them. And the owners of those eyes were truly evil.

She glared at them. They stared back with unmistakable hatred.

"Yoshi…….Jinta." She tilted her head to the side in a mock bow. "And what are you little brats up to today?" she asked dryly. Indeed it was Yoshi and Jinta, the twin brat sons of the general Satake. They loved to come mess with her while she was doing her chores so as to get her in trouble.

They smiled sweetly and tried to act innocent (keyword tried). "Oh nothing Rin. We just wanted to come say hi," said Yoshi in his best I'm-not-doing-anything-wrong voice. They were acting like nothing was wrong, but the mischievous look on their faces told her otherwise. She didn't trust them. Not for one minute.

They continued battling with their eyes until finally, the fight got physical. They started going _insane_! Like little possessed monsters. They ran around the room breaking what little wasn't already broken and messing up the piles she had worked so hard (ok not really) to make. She tried to catch them, but they were just too damn fast! They were demon kids after all and she was only human. No match.

They continued their little rampage until the munchkins from hell ran towards her and knocked her to the ground. They ran over her then out into the hallway all the while screaming and laughing.

She laid there for a moment, thinking she would add those kids to her hit list. Right under Makoto. And that things couldn't possibly get any worse……………

But she was _dead_ wrong. Things were about to take a very ugly turn. And it was all do to the man now standing in the doorway………Staring at her……with a hungry look in his eyes. Smiling.

Apparently the little _sweethearts_ had attracted some _unwanted_ attention. She felt an icy chill run down her spine and she started to feel uneasy. She sat up. She knew someone was behind her and that this person was _no_ kid.

She sat there, not knowing what to do and waited patiently for something to happen. But nothing did. She sat waiting for what seemed like hours, but it had really only been a few seconds.

Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She slowly turned her head towards the door. But seeing who it was only made her feel worse. It was Yokoshima. One of the guards of the castle. He had a _horrible_ reputation. It was a well known fact that he liked to use the young maids of the castle as he pleased and sometimes even kill them. He-was-a-creeper! Definitely not someone you wanted to get involved with. Ever. And here he was, standing in the same room as her. When she was all alone.

His smile only got bigger as he saw her tremble in fear. He started walking towards her……slowly……stalking his _prey_. She backed up as far as she could until she felt her back connect with the wall. Then she froze hoping…wishing…praying he would just leave. But he didn't. He kept coming towards her in slow, small steps. His face looking even more frightening by the moment.

He reached her at last. Mere inches away. He put his nose to hers and looked into her eyes. She was terrified. '_What does he want?'_ He brought his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. Her breathing started to get short and rapid. She brought her hand up to stop him, but he only grabbed it by the wrist and pinned it against the wall behind her head. He had her other hand pinned by her waist.

He stared at her, gauging her reactions. He brushed his lips against hers. '_What is he doing?' _Then he kissed her, harshly, bruising the skin. He placed his tongue on her lips and she gasped. He took advantage of this and immediately dove into her mouth. He tasted terrible and what was worse, he was kissing her so deeply he was choking her. She started gagging and he pulled back.

Fear was written all over her pretty face. He smiled again and whispered seductively in her ear "You are so pretty……You will be mine." He pushed up against her and she could feel him wanting her. He started kissing her again, only this time he was also slowly sliding her down the wall. When they reached the floor he grabbed her by the collar and roughly put her on her back.

She was shaking uncontrollably. Her hands were curled up in front of her chest, trying subconsciously to protect herself. He pushed them away and climbed down on top of her. He was so heavy. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath. He was _crushing_ her!

He started kissing her neck while moving his hands down her body. They went over her breasts, down her stomach, along her curvy sides, across her hips, and down her legs. His tongue trailed hot kisses back up to her mouth as his hands found the edge of her kimono. He slid it up her legs and past her hips. She froze. He noticed this and moved his mouth back to her ear. "Don't worry," he whispered with mock kindness. "You'll _enjoy_ this."

He moved his hand between her legs and caressed. His fingers playing with her dark curls. Tears were streaming down her face as she whimpered. '_Please don't. I'll do anything just please don't! _"PLEASE DON'T!" she shouted. She'd found her voice. "NOOO! Just please leave me alone!" She was crying hysterically now and was trying to fight him off. It wasn't working. He was too strong. Although, he was having _some _trouble. Apparently he hadn't expected she'd react like this.

The struggle continued until finally he had both her arms and legs pinned down beneath him. He was panting, but he acted as though it didn't faze him. "It's useless," he told her menacingly. "You _will_ be _mine_." He was done screwing around. He was going to take her right then and there.

He savagely started ripping off her kimono, not caring that his claws were scratching her. She couldn't breath, she couldn't fight, she couldn't even scream. All she could do was cry and wait. He kicked off his pants and positioned himself between her thighs. '_Please! Somebody help me!'_ She closed her eyes and held her breath………………..

But the pain never came. Instead, she heard screaming. It was him. He was screaming. But why? She opened her eyes. He was fighting someone and he was…losing. Whoever this stranger was, he was beating the crap out of Yokoshima. She crawled to the nearest wall and sat up against it. She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them. Her chin rested on her knees. She watched silently as Yokoshima's body stopped moving and fell limp to the floor.

The other man looked over at her. '_Who is that?'_ He started walking towards her, gently and slowly so as not to scare her. He reached her and bent down so they were eye level. The light revealed his face. She didn't know him, but man was he handsome. His face was absolutely perfect. And although she couldn't put a name to this face, she thought it looked familiar. '_Who is this man?' _

He was staring at her, studying her. The kindness in his eyes could not be mistaken. Whoever this man was, he was no enemy. He pulled off his haori and wrapped it around her. He reached his hand out, offering to help her stand. She took it and he helped her up. They stared at each other a little while longer before she finally spoke. "What's your name?" she asked. "Who are you?"

He was about to answer when they heard running footsteps and voices. He looked at her once more, sorry written in his eyes, before he ran out the door and vanished……She gazed awestruck at the doorway and wondered if she would ever see him again. The man that had protected her.

The voices and footsteps grew louder until they finally reached the room. "Kai!" she screamed. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms, tears pouring down her face. "I was so scared," she whispered. He held her tightly and slowly rocked her, telling her everything would be alright. She was safe now and that _bastard_ would never hurt her again. She continued to sob into his chest until exhaustion overtook her body. She cried herself to sleep in the arms of the only man in the whole world she trusted.

The only one…………for now.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 done! So who is this mystery man I wonder? Could it be Sesshomaru? Could it be someone else? I don't know I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. Well that's all I have to say. Review please!

--Reviews are the fuel that keeps writers going so FEED ME FEED ME! Save me from review starvation!


	4. Painful Escape

Disclaimer: I went to an auction yesterday and Inuyasha was sold to me for 5 dollars! ...It's such a cute plushie! I play with him everyday! ;)

A/N: I'm Back! Wow I know. I've been gone forever! Ugh I don't know what happened. I guess I just got busy and lazy and didn't want to write, but that's over now. Sorry for the super long update! I promise the next chapters will be coming out a lot sooner. Yay! I have four reviews! Granted three were from my best friend, but hey I'm still happy!

**Important: **We have another time skip in this chapter and then it will stay the same time throughout the rest of the story. It's been 5 years and Rin is now 17. Also there will be more violence in this chapter (Rated R for rape) and then things will get better, it has to happen so bear with me. I'll shut up now and let you guys read. Chapter 4 enjoy!

_'Thought'_

_-Flashback-_

Solid line is Change in POV

**Rescued by Fate**

Chapter Four- A Painful Escape

The dream. She'd had that same dream again. The recollection of the night that had happened years ago. Five to be exact, if she remembered it right. A dream of the haunting face that plagues her mind, day and _night. And no, it is not the face of the man who attacked her, but rather, the face of the man who holds her captive. The man who was kind to her and brutally cruel at the same time. The one who cared for her, though she knew not why?_

_'Why did he care?' 'Why was he so angry that night?' 'And why did Kai…look so sad?'_

_-Flashback-_

_The look on Lord Makoto's face was one she'd never seen before, or ever wanted to see again. He had a look on his face that made your blood run cold. It would make the mightiest of men run away in fear. She was only thankful that that look was not intended for her. _

_He was glaring at Yokoshima with his piercing red eyes. And she was sure, if a look could kill, Yokoshima would have been dead and buried five minutes ago. But he wasn't dead. Not yet. He was currently being held by two of Makoto's strongest guards. And they weren't being all to gentle with the little creep either. One of his arms was already broken from the sheer strength of the guard's iron hand grip. And his shoulder was dislocated from earlier when they yanked him to his feet. _

_But she didn't feel sorry for him. She could tell he didn't regret what he'd tried to do. That much she could tell because he wouldn't stop staring at her…and…smiling at her. Even now, same thing. Staring. Smiling. She couldn't look at him. So she focused all her attention on her lord. _

_He had punched, smacked, clawed, kicked, and pretty much ripped the face off of Yokoshima in his mind. But none of those would be a fitting punishment for the crime he'd almost committed. No. He deserved something much, much more excruciatingly painful then that. But what to do? _

_He finally decided on the perfect punishment and ordered his guards to take the scum to the basement. _

_POP! _

_Ok, two shoulders dislocated. They dragged him out of the room by his now dead, limp arms and down the hall. She was just glad he was out of the room so she could breathe. Now the only people left were Lord Makoto, Kai, a doctor, and herself. _

_This room. They were still in the same room. Why couldn't they leave and go to another one? She desperately wanted to get out of here. _

_And then as if to answer her silent prayers, Kai told her they were moving her to a room across the hall. _

_Once they all settled into that room, she felt better. She sat there with the doctor. He was trying to comfort her in what ever way he could, but nothing was getting through. Her mind was a blank slate. She couldn't focus on anything. All she could do was remember. _

_'What would have happened if he hadn't shown up?' 'That man.' 'That man saved me.' 'Who was he?' 'Why did he come?' 'How did he know I was in danger?' 'And why save me anyway? I'm only a servant.' Her mind was a blur. It was like trying to put a puzzle together with twenty pieces missing. Impossible. _

_Makoto and Kai were talking in low voices over in the corner. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she did notice something. Kai kept looking at her. Looking at her with eyes that held the deepest sorrow. Like he was blaming himself for what almost happened. Like he would never forgive himself. _

_-End of Flashback-_

That's what was on her mind now. That look. His face._ 'Why?'_

Yokoshima had been tortured to death in the dungeons. She listened to his screams all night long. They had allowed her to sleep near the doctor, incase she needed anything. She heard his screams of agony and Makoto's screams of rage.

Once again this bothered her._ 'Why me?' 'He didn't care about any of the other maids who had been violated by that lustful monster.' 'So why did he get so mad when it almost happened to me?' 'What makes me so special?'_

She looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. It was a beautiful summer day. The sun sprayed its gorgeous rays down brightly on her face and she loved the feeling of warmth it gave her. She was in the garden, surrounded by all the wonderful flowers. She loved it here. It was her haven.

She had been given no chores today. Instead she was just simply told to enjoy the day and to do as she pleased. It wasn't really odd to her. Not anymore. At first she couldn't believe it! She thought she was loosing her mind! But now, she was used to it. Used to the special treatment he gave her. Used to the strange kindness he showed her. Used to all the abnormal things that had happened.

Take for instance, her room. She had been given a room. And a nice one at that. She had a nice bed with silk sheets. A large balcony that over looked the garden she loved so much. A bathroom connected to her room. And beautifully carved wood furniture for her to store her ten new, beautiful, silk kimonos in. It was almost like she wasn't a slave anymore. Almost.

She hardly ever had to do chores and she was treated like a princess, but she was a slave. She wasn't allowed to leave. She_ belonged_ to them. She was their _property_, their _entertainment_. And she hated it. She longed to be _free_.

A strong wind blew across her beautiful face as she let her mind wander, once again not paying any mind to her_ surroundings_. She simply let herself drift away. Away from this place. Escaping into an unknown world where only she existed. It was the only freedom she knew, and she savored every minute of it.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" said a cold voice. She jumped at the intrusion and nearly fell of the bench she was sitting on.

That voice. That voice had just yanked her from her world of peace, and she couldn't help hate whoever had done such a thing. Her eyes drifted up with malice to the face that owned that despicable voice.

She felt a little better about her current mood when she realized just who it was she was looking at. It was Lord Makoto himself come to take away the only freedom she had. At least he deserved to be hated.

He stared at her, smirking that he had just scared her out of her wits. She stared right back. Hating him with all her heart. But those eyes. Those piercing red eyes. It was too much to bear, staring into them like she was. She felt as if they were burning into her very soul. She could no longer stand it and had no choice, but to submit to him.

She bowed her head as his smirk got bigger. She knew he loved it when she gave in to him. And she was no longer in a fighting mood, so might as well just give him what he wanted.

"And to what do I owe this unexpected visit my lord?" she asked sincerely. I mean, she really didn't know why he had come out here. Except to torture her, of course.

He lifted her chin with one of his clawed fingers and looked down at her "Oh, I simply came out here to admire the_ beauty_." His eyes were glancing up and down her body.

"So beautiful," he spoke in a soft, deep tone.

Rin was becoming a little nervous. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. He could smell her fear and he ravished it. It was intoxicating, but he wouldn't lose control.

He chuckled deep in his throat. "Why are you so nervous, Rin?" "Are you afraid of me?" he asked her. He leaned his face in lower. Their noses inches apart. He could feel her erratic breathing on his face. Their eyes met…..She was shaking……Trembling in fear of what he might do……She had no idea how powerful she was making him feel.

"Yes", she whispered. She looked down as he smiled. "I am afraid of you," she admitted in sorrow to the flowers she held dear.

_'What is he doing?' 'Is this some kind of sick game?'_ Her mind was racing. She didn't know what he was up to, but she didn't like it.

He straightened up and turned around. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Rin." he told her. "I will not lay a hand on you."

_'Yet.'_ he thought as he walked off and out of sight.

She stared after him and watched him leave. Her legs gave out and she collapsed. They had been putting up a fighting struggle the minute he touched her. And now that he was gone, they no longer had enough energy to support her.

_'What was the point of that?' 'Does he just enjoy screwing with me?'_

She inhaled a deep, sweet breath then got to her feet. She needed to see Kai. Now.

* * *

He silently watched her from his hidden position. He watched her collapse to the ground and was pleased to see just how much power he truly held over her. He knew he could make her do anything and even though she might not like it, she never once complained.

He liked her that way, submissive and obedient. Not to mention she was a very rare beauty. She put most demonesses to shame. Her hair, her face, her body, everything was perfect.

She made his blood boil when she was near him. And the scent of her fear only increased his heated desire. He had to have her. Too long he'd wanted to touch, too long he'd wanted to taste, too long he'd wanted to claim her as his own. And very soon, he would.

Yes, very soon, she was going to be his _mate_.

* * *

"Kai!" . . . "Kai!" . . . _'Where is he?'_ She'd knocked and yelled twice without any answer._ 'He's always in his room around this time.'_ She really needed to speak to him. She pounded her fists against the door and called his name in a desperate attempt to be heard. "Kai!" "I really need to talk to you!" "It's really important!" "It's about Makoto, please Kai, I need you!" . . . Silence. . . She didn't know what else to do. She let out a frustrated sigh and slumped against the door, letting gravity pull her down to the cement floor.

_'Fine. I'll just wait here until he comes back.'_ She crossed her arms and legs defiantly, refusing to move from that spot until he returned. She played over in her head the cold, hard lecture she was gonna lay into him. _'Oh yeah, he was in for it.' 'I mean, he could've at least left a note.'_

She sat there fuming a little longer until a strange noise caught her attention. It sounded like something was moving inside the room. She slowly looked behind her at the door. She heard the noise again and this time she stood up.

"Hello!" she called out to the door. Nothing. "Hey, is someone in there!?" "Answer me!" She heard something fall over and hurried footsteps. "Who's in there!?" "Kai!" She pounded on the door again. "Hello!"

"Rin." She whipped around and gasped.

"Kai." She looked at the door, then back at him. "I. . . I thought. . . It sounded like. . . Kai, I think someone's in your room."

He gave her a weird look that seemed like a mix between panic and nonchalance. "Rin, there's no one in that room." The way he said it was like he was demanding her to believe him. "I locked the door myself when I left," he tried to reassure her.

"But. . . I heard . . . something." She gave him her please-believe-me look. He stared at her for a moment and then went and pressed his ear to the door. After a moment he said, "I don't hear anything." He looked over to her. She looked exasperated. "Well I know I heard something." Though she was starting to doubt it herself.

He considered her for a moment. "Well whatever it was it's not there anymore, so no need to worry." He smiled at her and she smiled back. She decided to change the subject.

"Where were you?" "I really needed to talk to you and you weren't here." A look of guilt replaced his smile. "I was taking care of some things. It was nothing really." "What did you need?"

She wondered why he was being so vague, but decided not to press the matter. Makoto was top priority at the moment. And now that she had Kai here, nothing was going to stop her from getting the answers she needed.

She grabbed Kai's hand and looked up into his eyes. They softened as they rested upon her worried face. "Kai, we need to talk . . . about Makoto." He understood immediately and gave her a small nod before motioning for her to follow.

He led her down a few hallways before ducking into one of the rooms. They walked over to a nearby table and sat down across from each other. "Alright, what is it you want to know?"

She didn't know where to begin. So she just started asking things that had been bothering her.

"Kai," she was speaking in a quiet voice. "Kai, why does he treat me different?" "Different . . . then the other girls I mean."

He didn't say anything. "Kai?" She looked up at him. He refused to look at her and he refused to answer. He was looking down at the table, pain evident in his eyes. There was a look of sadness and guilt on his face and he was sitting very, very still.

He was hiding something and she wanted to know what. Her eyes narrowed. "Kai, tell me what you know." Her voice was growing stronger.

He slowly looked up and regarded her seriously. He took a deep breath. "I can not answer your question Rin because. . . I do not know the answer myself."

"Liar!" She was standing up now and screaming in his face. "I know you know something now tell me!" "Tell me what you know!" "What are you hiding!?" "Answer me, now!"

"Enough!" He was standing now too and looking at her with fierce eyes that demanded she stop.

"Sit down Rin. Now!" he barked dangerously.

She complied immediately, a little frightened of the way he was acting. She stared at him, waiting for him to speak. She didn't have to wait long.

"Rin, listen to me. I've told you all I can and that's all you need to know. Now stop treating me like I've betrayed you." Why couldn't she understand? He wasn't allowed to speak of what she asked.

She wouldn't look at him, how could she? "What is with you?" her voice was strained. "Why have you been acting so weird lately?" She started crying and through tearful sobs her voice cracked, "what did I do?" Hot tears spilled down her cheeks and fell onto her shaking hands. She was trembling, she couldn't help it. She had come here seeking comfort from a friend, a father. And instead she got a lecture from a man she barely knew. He was a complete stranger to her. She didn't know him anymore.

The Kai she knew would've never lashed out at her like that. He would have been honest; he would've tried to help. He would've told her what he knew. But not this man, he did none of those things.

He looked over at her trembling form and feelings of guilt washed over him in crashing waves. He collapsed to his seat and put his head in his hands, groaning.

He felt like such a coward. He hurt her, how could he? She was like a daughter to him. He was supposed to be protecting her and instead he was hurting her. He was giving her up to her worst nightmare. Into the hands of a monster and still, he did nothing. She came to him with her troubles, having complete faith in him to help her . . . and he let her down. He was leaving her there to deal with it on her own. He was being cruel and it broke his heart. The sound of her cries and the smell of her tears were making him feel pathetic, weak, and worthless. Why wouldn't he do anything? Why wouldn't he help her?

He took a deep breath. Because he couldn't, there was nothing he could do. Either cooperate or be killed. He knew that. But it made him feel no better.

He looked up at her. She was shaking and her cries ended in broken sobs from trying to stop. She was trying to control herself, trying to control her emotions, but she was having a hard time. She felt like she couldn't breathe. So she kept taking deep breaths to try and calm down.

She looked up right into his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. She could tell he was sincere, for his eyes didn't lie. She stood up and walked over to him and then she collapsed into his arms. This hug is what she needed. It was comforting and warming and it made her feel so much better.

He held her tightly, never wanting to let go. He rocked her gently, trying to soothe her. Her eyes were closed and she looked drained. He knew she needed to rest.

He picked her up and carried her out of the room. He was walking down the hall when he heard a disturbing voice echo through it. "And what do you think you're doing?" Kai stopped walking and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He turned around and stood his ground. Makoto was walking towards him with a curious expression on his face.

Kai cleared his throat and spoke clearly, "My Lord, I found Rin sleeping in one of the rooms as I walked by and I am taking her back to her room." Makoto looked down at the sleeping Rin and smiled. "She looks so peaceful. Fine, let her sleep. She'll need her rest for tonight."

Kai's grip on Rin tightened and his body became rigid, an act which did not go unnoticed. "Come now, Kai. You didn't think you could keep her forever? Now I've let you pretend she's your daughter long enough, but tonight…" his eyes narrowed and his voice went to a deadly whisper, "she's _mine_."

He straightened up and looked Kai in the eye. "Give her to me." It was an order, one not to be disobeyed. Kai hesitated a moment, then reluctantly handed her over to his lord. Makoto took her and held her gently so as not to wake her. He gave Kai a dismissive nod and then walked off with his prize.

Kai stood where he was. _'How could I do that? How could I just hand her over like that?'_ He started walking back to his room. He knew he'd had no choice, but he still felt guilty. He remembered though, that he still had a plan to get her out of here. And that plan was in his room.

Makoto carried Rin to his private chambers and laid her down on the bed. He stood up and looked at her, noticing how perfectly wonderful she looked there. Soon this bed would be hers. He called for one of the servants and told her to get Rin ready for him. He stole one last glance at his to be mate and then walked out the door.

(WARNING! FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! NC-17 ALSO THIS SCENE IS PRETTY GRAPHIC AND SADISTIC SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT DON'T READ)

Rin opened her eyes to a dim, flickering light. She sat up quickly when she realized she wasn't in her room. She looked around at the many lit candles surrounding her and wondered not only where she was, but how she got here.

She was on a large bed with crimson silk sheets and the room was lavishly furnished with crimson walls. It created a very beautiful, yet eerie glow.

She looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing what she had on earlier. She was in a very light, yet beautiful blood red kimono and her hair was clean and curly. Someone had bathed and changed her. _'But why?' _

"Oh, so you're finally awake," spoke a deep voice. Her head snapped up to the door. Lord Makoto was standing there in only his hakama pants. His face was casual, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Rin just froze and looked away. "My Lord, what are you doing?" she whispered.

Makoto just smiled as the scent of her fear drifted towards him and he heard her timid voice. _'Oh yes. This, I will enjoy.'_ His eyes became fierce, like a hunter who's cornered their prey. He slowly started stalking towards her.

Rin couldn't move, couldn't breathe._ 'This is just like last time. Only now I'm afraid no one will help me. Kai wouldn't even help me and he knew! Of course, it all makes sense now; this is what he couldn't tell me… If Kai couldn't help me…no one can.'_

Makoto reached the bed and stroked her cheek. "So beautiful," he whispered. She snapped her head away, but he seized her chin and roughly snapped her head right back. "Do not fight me…or I will make this more painful then you can possibly imagine."

He picked her up and threw her on her back before completely covering her body with his. He kissed her hungrily and explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue.

Rin just laid there and took it. She knew she couldn't fight back this time because it would only make things worse. So she stayed still and submitted to him.

Oh how he _loved_ her like this! Quietly obeying and giving herself to him. He'd waited five years for this. And now he would finally have her. He trailed kisses down her jaw and over her neck. He licked at the junction of her neck and collar bone, reminding himself that that's where he wanted to mark her. He sat up and looked at her. She had a lost look in her eyes, like she wasn't really there. _'Well time to bring her back to reality.'_

He parted open her kimono and dipped down to suck on her breast while he caressed the other one with his hand.

Rin was in a trance like state. She didn't want to be here so she escaped into her mind. Back to her flowers, back to her peace, back to where she was free. Makoto was kissing and licking her neck. Part of her knew that, but part of her wasn't even there. It stopped for a moment and then…

She gasped. He was pleased with that reaction. And now that she was paying attention, he wanted more then a little gasp. He bit down on her nipple and pierced the flesh with his fangs. He pinched the other one in his claws and licked up the blood.

_'What is he doing!? Why is he doing this!? What is the poi… ?'_ All her thoughts stopped as pain shot through her.

She cried out. It was a sweet sound. It made him want even more. He sat up. His eyes were glowing red with lust. He couldn't wait anymore. He had to have her now.

The look in his eyes made her want to run. They were gleaming with want. Want for her. But she couldn't run, she couldn't even move. Even as he tore off her kimono and admired her body. Even as he undid the ties to his hakama and kicked them off. All she could do was wait. Again.

He positioned himself between her legs. She thought back to when she was being attacked by Yokoshima.

_Flashback_

_He savagely started ripping off her kimono, not caring that his claws were scratching her. She couldn't breath, she couldn't fight, she couldn't even scream. All she could do was cry and wait. He kicked off his pants and positioned himself between her thighs. 'Please! Somebody help me!' She closed her eyes and held her breath……………….._

_But the pain never came. Instead, she heard screaming. It was him. He was screaming. But why? She opened her eyes. He was fighting someone and he was…losing. Whoever this stranger was, he was beating the crap out of Yokoshima. She crawled to the nearest wall and sat up against it. She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them. Her chin rested on her knees. She watched silently as Yokoshima's body stopped moving and fell limp to the floor. _

_End of Flashback_

Where was he? Where was her guardian? Where was her savior her protector?_ 'Where are you? Will you come?'_

All time stopped as he tore through her innocence. She screamed in pain and Makoto silenced her with a greedy kiss. He was ruthless and gave her no time to adjust. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as he savagely thrusted in and out of her.

Her mind was screaming. She'd never known pain like this in her life. Not when she was hit, not when she was beaten, nothing compared to the torture she was being forced to endure.

He was loving every minute of this. _'PLEASE SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!'_ Her sweet tears and cries. _'IT HURTS!'_ The taste and scent of her pain. _'IT HURTS SO MUCH!'_

It surrounded him._ 'KAI HELP ME!'_ It intoxicated him. _'WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM DO THIS TO ME!?' _As he got closer to his peak he ran his claws down her body, staining them with her blood. _'WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!?' _He bit and tore at her chest, wanting to cause as much pain as possible. _'SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THIS!'_ Her screams echoed through the night and filled him with pure ecstasy.

_'PLEASE JUST LET IT END!'_

He collapsed on her, his energy spent, as he filled her with his seed.

He lay panting on her, trying to catch his breath. She lay crying beneath him, just thankful it was over. After a moment he pulled out and stood up. He dressed himself and walked to the door. He stopped when he reached it and turned around.

"The reason I haven't marked you yet is because I'm waiting till after the night's over. I want you pregnant so don't pass out on me. There's still a lot more to come tonight before I'm done with you."

He smiled when her fear spiked and left the room leaving her naked, raw, and broken. Her body was shaking and being racked with sobs. _'Why me?' 'What did I do to deserve this?' 'Do I have to go through this all night?' 'I can't' 'Please don't make me' 'Please don't make me go through that again' 'Someone save me!' 'Save me from this monster!'_

There was a light knock at the door, but she didn't hear it. Someone called "Rin." But she didn't hear that either. Everything was a blur and all she could hear was the screaming of her own mind.

The door slowly opened and closed. Kai immediately ran to her side. Her legs and thighs were coated with blood. Her body was thick with sweat, blood and his disgusting scent. Her hair was matted and her face was wet with tears. _'How could I let this happen?' 'How could I have let her go through this?'_

Well not anymore. It was why he came. He was getting her out of here. He didn't care if he lost his life because of it. He was getting her away from that monster. He would make sure that no one ever hurt his little girl again.

He wrapped her in the sheets and picked her up. He carried her out of the room and nodded to someone, then walked down the many hallways that led to his room. He carefully checked around every corner so as not to be caught.

When he reached his room the door opened and closed by itself to let them in. He walked the length of the room and laid her down. He left for a moment and returned with a bucket of water. He cleaned her off and dressed her in a new kimono, her favorite.

It was Lilac purple with white flowers. The obi matched it perfectly; it was white with lilac purple flowers. The contrast was very flattering.

Once she was clean he sat her in a chair. He was kneeling in front of her. "Rin." "Rin, look at me." She looked up with thankful eyes, but tearful ones. "Th…Th…Than…k…yo…you…K…K…Kai," she said with some difficulty. Her crying was causing her to take short, rapid breaths.

He gave her a hug and tried to comfort her. "It…h…hurt…s…so…mu…much…K…Kai!" she cried into his shoulder. His hold on her tightened and he told her how sorry he was, but that he would make everything right.

"Rin, I'm getting you out of here, forever." Her crying ceased and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "How?" she whispered. He straightened up as she wiped her tears away.

"Rin, there is someone I'd like you to meet." He motioned for someone to join them.

A figure walked out of the shadows and into the light.

Rin gasped. "You!" (Lol I seriously thought about ending it here, but I decided not to be cruel)

It was him! The man who had rescued her all those years ago. The one who had protected and saved her. It was her guardian!

"Rin, I would like to introduce you to my son, Ichigo." She was speechless. Kai had a son. And an older son at that and she never knew. "Kai, why didn't you tell me about him?"

Kai sighed and looked sad. "Because Rin, we're not allowed to mate with servants of the house and I did. When she got pregnant, we kept it a secret and we've kept it a secret till now."

She looked over at Ichigo. He was so handsome. No wonder he looked familiar, he looked like Kai. Except his eyes. Kai had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Ichigo had dark, long brown hair in a pony tail with glowing purple eyes.

He was wearing a black haori with bright purple stars on it and matching hakama pants. His obi was purple and green. It suited him well. Just then she realized something.

"Kai." "Was he in your room earlier?" "Is that what I heard?"

"Yes Rin," Kai answered with a smile. "I'm sorry I lied, but I couldn't tell you yet."

Well at least that made sense. But wait a minute, there was one more thing.

"Kai, how did you get into Makoto's private chambers to get me?" This part made no sense.

"Because, Rin," Kai answered simply, "His personal servant, Kira, is my mate and Ichigo's mother."

Ok now it made sense, of course. They have the same eyes. Kira was a beautiful bird demoness with short blue hair and glowing purple eyes. _'That's who Kai nodded to when he carried me out of the room.'_ Everything made sense now.

"So how are we gonna escape?" she asked, eager to get going.

"Well," he hesitated, "_WE _aren't escaping, just you and Ichigo."

"What!" She ran to Kai and hugged him. "Why can't you come too?"

He sighed, "Because Rin, I'm getting old and besides my place is here, but you and Ichigo have a chance, I suggest you take it."

"Of course I will," she whispered.

"Then you must leave now, Makoto will be looking for you." "I've supplied Ichigo with everything you'll need." "He knows what to do." "Now Go! Before they catch you!"

Ichigo came up and hugged Kai. "Goodbye father." He let go and walked to the window, waiting to leave. Rin hugged Kai as hard as she could and thanked him for everything. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"I hope so," he sad sadly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered "Goodbye father," in his ear and turned to face Ichigo.

"Hurry Rin, we must go," he said as he held out his hand. She took it and together they leapt from the window and into the night.

They ran, not looking back. They were careful to avoid being seen and soon they were in the forest. But they kept running, leaving the castle and it's nightmares to vanish behind them. They flew like birds, birds that were finally let out of the cage. They were finally free.

* * *

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter! Lol. But I enjoyed writing it so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Again sorry it took so long and I promise the next chappie will be out a lot sooner. Things are gonna start getting interesting as Ichigo and Rin spend more time together. Esp. when they run into some old friends. Remember this is a Sess/Rin fic. Well hope everyone had a good thanksgiving. Ciao for now.

Same as last time. I want at least 1 REVIEW. Come on you can do it. Tell me anything!

REVIEW!!


	5. Nightmares to Memories

**Disclaimer**: Me: I own all rights to Inuyasha!

Lawyers: Um no you don't they belong to Rumiko

Me: Hmmm ok but Sesshy's _mine_!

Lawyers: Uh no no he's not

Me: Shut up! A girl can dream can't she!

Lawyers: Just so long as you don't drool

Me: He he I shall make no promises…

A/N: Why oh why don't you guys review? It makes me so sad. :( Sigh oh well I guess it can't be helped. But seriously it would be really great if you guys would just say something, anything, I don't care. If you don't like it then tell me and I'll try to improve it. If you do tell me so I know I'm doing ok. It would really be appreciated. Much Thanks to anyone who even bothered to read this. Now on with the story! Chapter Five!

_'Thought'_

_-Flashback-_

_--Dream--_

**Rescued by Fate**

Chapter Five- From Nightmares to Memories

_--She was running, running through a flower field as the blood that dripped off her stained the delicate petals. She loved flowers. Oh how she loved them. But she couldn't stop to admire them, she had to run. Run and not look back. __It__ was coming closer and closer with every step she took. _

_She was out of breath, out of energy. She'd lost too much blood. It laid behind her in streaks on the soft earth, staining it a rich crimson. __His__ favorite color. Her legs were tired, her body weak, she ached all over, but she wouldn't give up. She had to keep going, she had to get away, she couldn't let it happen again. No. Never again. _

_Her feet pounded on the ground as the beating of her heart pounded in her head. With every pump blood seeped through her many wounds. Each beat was steadily getting slower. And soon, very soon, it would stop beating all together. She would bleed to death, she knew that, but still she had to get away. _

_She wouldn't let the monster have one last thrill. She wanted simply to die in peace. All alone. Like before. _

'_Wait!' She stopped dead in her tracks… 'Before?' … 'I died before?' She looked behind her at her pursuer. But it wasn't who she expected. The monster had changed. It no longer took the shape of a sadistically cruel fire demon, but instead it took the shape of five hungry wolves. She whipped around and started sprinting through the field as fast as she could. 'No! I won't let them get me again! I've got to get away!' _

'_The light! I've got to get to the light! I'll be safe there! He'll protect me!' …………_

'_He?'…'How do I know it's a man?'…'I don't know how I know it, but…I do. It's a man…no…not a man…a demon…a demon with long silver hair.' _

'_He's in the forest! He's waiting for me to come back! I've got to get to the forest! I've got to get to him!'_

_The wolves were gaining on her. She just couldn't run fast enough. All the blood she'd lost was slowing her down. But despite all odds she made it to the forest. She was barely at a jog now. Her breathing was labored and tears leaked from her eyes, looking like little sparkles in the night. So close. Almost there. _

_She wasn't watching where she was running and so she did not see the tree root sticking out of the ground. Her foot caught on it and she cried out as she fell to the ground. She got up on her hands and knees to look behind her. The wolves leaped into the air, ready to strike. _

_She cried out a name. A name she knew would be her only hope. He would come for her. He would save her. He always did. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" _

_She saw a white light flash before her and then she heard someone calling her name.-- _

"Rin! Wake up Rin!" She was thrashing in her sleep and crying out. He shook her and tried to wake her up from her nightmare. "Rin!"

Her eyes shot open and she immediately stilled. She fought to catch her breath as she tried to figure out where she was.

She was in a forest and there was a campfire near her. The skies were grey, it was nearly dawn. She looked up to see Ichigo leaning over her, looking to see if she was alright.

She sat up and looked at Ichigo. "Are you alright?" he asked her. His voice was calm, but she could hear the worry in it. She nodded, keeping her eyes lowered. "Another nightmare?" She nodded again.

"But," she started her voice barely above a whisper "this time, it was…different." She kept her gaze on the ground, trying to remember her dream.

Ichigo looked at her with a questioning gaze. "Different? Different how?" He knew what her nightmares were about. She had told him before what all happened. How she dreamed of the night she was attacked and how she would try to get away, but would always end up dying before she could escape. She'd been having the same nightmare for two weeks now, ever since they left the castle.

But he wondered how her dream was different. He wondered what had changed. And why it had changed. He looked down at her questioningly, waiting for her to answer.

Rin thought over her dream. Remembering exactly what had changed. "This time, instead of _him _killing me, I was killed by…wolves." "And what's weird is, I think it actually happened…when I was little." She finished her explanation and looked up at him.

He sat there looking puzzled, like there was something off about what she was telling him. He scratched his head and looked over at her. "But, how is that even possible?" "If you were killed by wolves before, then explain to me how you're here now."

She had to admit, this part had her puzzled as well. But at the same time she just knew, she knew she had died before. She knew she was killed by wolves. But Ichigo was right, how was she alive now if she was killed once before.

"I don't know how I'm still alive, or what happened after that. I just know that I died once before. And it was the wolves that did it." She tried to remember the rest of her dream. But all she could remember was being chased by wolves, and then nothing as everything went black. But it didn't stay black, soon it also went white. _'But why would it go white? If I was dead wouldn't it be black?'_

Ichigo stared at her. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he just had to believe her. The girl just wasn't capable of lying. '_So either it really did happen or she just truly believes it happened.' _"Well it doesn't matter, you're here now and that's what's important." He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "And now that I'm here no one will ever hurt you again. Not Makoto, not some stupid wolves, no one."

She returned the hug and smiled as he held her close. She knew she could trust him And being so close to him made her feel warm. "Thank You," she whispered in his ear. He let her go and told her it was no problem. Then he helped her stand. "Well, should we get breakfast started; I wanna get moving early today, since we're already up." He made a good point. "Alright sure," she answered happily.

Rin went off to gather more fire wood and some edible plants while Ichigo went off to get a fresh kill. Fresh meat was always good to have for breakfast, especially when they had a long day of traveling ahead of them.

Breakfast was started in no time and soon they were eating their morning meal of cooked rabbits and mushrooms, a delicacy in their eyes. They ate quickly and quietly, as they did every morning. Once they finished they packed everything back up, put out the fire, and began on their way.

They would travel all day with few breaks and would set up camp at sundown to rest for the night. They weren't exactly sure where they were going, only that they wanted to put as much distance between them and the fire demons as possible.

Ichigo, at first, thought the traveling would be difficult for Rin. But she seemed to be quite at ease. It was as if she'd traveled her whole life and this was completely normal to her. She didn't really tire till the end of the day and although he sometimes had to carry her awhile, he didn't mind.

She also knew a lot about the plant life in whatever area they came to. She could easily point out which plants were edible and which ones weren't. When he asked her how she knew that she'd told him she couldn't remember exactly, but she thought someone had taught her once. She wondered if it had been her parents. But Ichigo hadn't pressed the matter. He wasn't going to force her to remember, he knew the memories would come back in time.

He looked over at her. She was walking steadily next to him with a bright smile on her face. She was so happy out here. The fresh air, the wild, the flowers, he knew she loved it all. _'She's like a child of nature'_ he thought to himself. She was humming now, thoroughly enjoying herself. He loved seeing her so happy. She had been through so much that it brought joy to his heart to see she was still able to move on.

He wondered what would happen to them, in the future. His father had suggested he find a human village for Rin and then go find a demon mate for himself. But the thought of leaving Rin now suddenly sounded devastating and the thought of being with a demon woman didn't interest him at all. _'I wander if we could just stay together?' 'Would she mind?' _He didn't know. He just knew he didn't want to leave her yet, and he hoped she didn't want to leave him yet either.

Rin's mind was completely at peace as she trotted merrily down the path. She loved traveling; it felt so natural to her. It felt like… home. She mildly wondered if maybe she had traveled a lot in the past. But she soon forgot it as she became distracted by a singing bird flying over head.

She started humming, trying to mimic the bird, but soon started making up her own song.

(Humming to the tune of her song in Eps. 77)

She started singing softly, letting her mind drift, she wasn't even aware of what she was singing. She was just content to be in the forest, and she loved looking at all the wonderful flowers. She was singing quietly, but Ichigo could still hear her with his demon ears.

_In the mountains in the breeze_

_In the forest in my dreams_

_Lord Sesshomaru where are you_

_Jaken is serving under you too_

_I will wait for you on my own_

_Please return to me waiting all alone (Sorry I know it's the English version of her song but hey I'm not Japanese so…)_

She closed her eyes and continued humming the lost song of her past. Not even realizing the words to the song would lead to some forgotten memories. She found herself wishing she weren't walking, but instead riding on something. _'A horse?...No…something bigger…scaly…like a dragon or something.' _

"AhUn." The name escaped her lips. And she hadn't even realized she'd said anything until she looked over at Ichigo and saw that he was starring at her.

"What did you say?" he asked her. She was starting to worry him. He wondered if she'd hit her head earlier or something.

"What?" "What did I say?" she asked. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"You said AhUn." "What's an AhUn?" he asked her. "And who were those other people you were talking about?"

Now she thought he was crazy. She didn't remember saying anything.

"I don't know what an AhUn is and what other people?"

He was staring at her intensely now. _'Seriously, did she fall on a rock?' _"Those people you were singing about." "Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken or something like that."

They had stopped walking now and Rin regarded him seriously. _'Did I really say those things? What does it mean? AhUn. Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru. Who are they? Why am I singing songs with their names in it?' _

She thought about it for a moment and remembered she'd always sung that song, ever since she was young. She'd never known what it meant or who the names belonged to, she just knew that she liked it. It always made her feel better. She didn't feel so alone when she sang it.

"I've sung that song since I was little, but I don't know who they are," she answered truthfully. She wondered if all the mental stress she'd been under over the past eight years had finally driven her insane. But the look Ichigo gave her said otherwise.

He looked at her in silent understanding. _'She must have known them in her past. I wonder how much time it'll take until she remembers completely. And if she does remember…will she want to go find them? Will she want to be with them? Will she leave me?'_

"You probably knew them before you came to the castle," he told her. "And now since you're out of that wretched place and no longer have to worry about it, you're finally starting to remember."

She nodded at him letting everything sink in. _'He's right. I think I did know them. I wonder how long it'll take till I remember them completely?' _She hoped it would be soon. She desperately wanted to remember her past. She hated not knowing, not remembering anything except her life at the castle. She longed for happy memories, happy times. She wanted whatever life she'd had back. She wanted to go…home.

She realized that's all she'd ever wanted…a home. A place where she fitted in, where she truly belonged. She wanted that more then anything. She hoped her memories would lead her home. And soon.

They continued on their way, silently, getting lost in their thoughts. And soon the sun began its inevitable descent toward the ground. They would have to find a place to stop for the night.

Rin watched as the color of the sky slowly began to change. It went from its brilliant blue to light pink then darker pink with streaks of oranges and golds. The sunset truly was a beautiful sight. She looked over at Ichigo to see that he was enjoying the sight too. She wondered if they would watch more sunsets together in the future… '_Together.'_... She found she liked that idea.

'_Ichigo truly is an amazing person,' _she mused. She loved having him with her. In fact, if it weren't for him, she probably wouldn't have even made it this far. She remembered how he had helped her those first few nights after they'd left the castle. How he had been there for her, comforting her, holding her. She would have never made it without him.

_-Flashback- _

_--Eyes. Cold, lust red eyes stared at her, boring into her soul. Piercing her mind and forever burning their image in her unwanted memory._

_A smile. A cocky, evil smile clearly stood out against the cruel face. A smile she'd seen before. _

_Hands. Rough, hard hands were roaming her body. _

_Touching. Touching her in places too painful to mention. _

_Claws. Long, sharp claws dragging across her skin, marring her flesh and spilling her blood, staining them crimson red. _

_Fangs. Smooth, rough fangs nipping and biting, wanting to cause pain._

_Pain. Pain she'd never known burned through her, ripping her, tearing her, and spilling her innocent blood. _

_Monster. The only word that could describe such a creature._

_He stood over her. Looking proud and satisfied. But still, even with already causing her so much pain…it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He always wanted more. He would have her. He would have her over and over and over again. She couldn't stand it. She wouldn't let it happen. She had to get away._

_She was running, running through a flower field as the blood that dripped off her stained the delicate petals. She loved flowers. Oh how she loved them. But she couldn't stop to admire them, she had to run. Run and not look back. __It__ was coming closer and closer with every step she took. _

_She was out of breath, out of energy. She'd lost too much blood. It laid behind her in streaks on the soft earth, staining it a rich crimson. __His__ favorite color. Her legs were tired, her body weak, she ached all over, but she wouldn't give up. She had to keep going, she had to get away, she couldn't let it happen again. No. Never again. _

_Her feet pounded on the ground as the beating of her heart pounded in her head. With every pump blood seeped through her many wounds. Each beat was steadily getting slower. And soon, very soon, it would stop beating all together. She would bleed to death, she knew that, but still she had to get away. _

_She refused to let the monster have her. Her running slowed and her body jerked involuntarily as her aching legs finally gave out. She fell hard to the ground. She lay there, not wanting to move. But she had to keep going. _

_She clutched the grass in her hands as she tried desperately to pull her herself still further away. Tears streamed down her cheeks, adding even more liquid to the ever growing puddle of her own blood._

_She screamed then. Releasing every conflicting emotion she had left in her. She screamed until her throat was raw and she could scream no more. Silent sobs racked the young girl's body. And the only sound that could be heard from her was the steadily decreasing beat of her own heart. _

_Her vision was blurry. It was getting darker. She barely even noticed the pain anymore. She was alone. She was at peace. And as her vision faded to black, she knew no more.--_

"_Rin." _

_It was distant, like an echo. She could barely hear it. _

"_Rin."_

_Stronger that time, but still distant. _

"_Rin, wake up!" "Rin, please wake up!" _

_Rain. She felt rain. It fell on her in cool drops, chilling her heated skin. _

_Warmth. She felt warm. And comfort. She felt comfort. She was in someone's arms. They were holding her, rocking her. "Rin!" They were calling her._

_Pain. She felt pain. Her chest and arms throbbed. They felt sticky. Her nails felt dirty, and grimy. _

_Her eyes fluttered, then opened fully. 'Ichigo.' He was holding her, concern evident on his handsome face. __His eyes shone with worry, worry for her. He had her arms held tight in his embrace and she wondered why she was being restrained. She tried to sit up, but quickly laid back down as she winced, feeling a sharp pain shoot across her chest. _

"_Careful," she heard his voice say. "You're injured." _

'_I'm injured?' She looked down at her chest. It was smeared with a dark red, sticky substance. 'Blood.' It oozed from the deep, angry cuts. She looked down at her arms. Scratches ran from her shoulders to her wrists and blood spilled from them as well. _

_She looked up at Ichigo. He still looked worried…and pained. It's like it hurt to look at her, to see her like this. But something else was bothering him too. And it had to do with her injuries. _

"_W…Who did this?" she whispered, her voice scratchy. Ichigo wouldn't let anyone hurt her. He would protect her. She knew she was safe with him. So then how did she become so badly wounded? _

_He looked away for a moment, afraid to tell her, then looked back. He gently took one of her hands and brought it up to her face to show her. _

"_You did, Rin," he answered softly._

_Her eyes were wide in shock at seeing her own hand, or rather, her nails. They were covered with flesh and blood. __Her__ flesh and blood. She had done this to herself. She had savagely clawed at her own body. The pain she felt was caused by her. _

_No. Not her. She wasn't to blame for this. It was __him.__ It was __his__ fault. __He__ made her do this._

_The thought of him being able to control and hurt her even when he wasn't around made her feel sick. The thought of her doing this to herself made her feel sick. The memories of the night before and what he had done made her feel sick. It was all too much. _

_She rolled over to the side and wretched until her stomach was empty and she was left with dry heaves. Her breathing was labored and warm tears slid down her cheeks. _

_Ichigo held her hair back and rubbed small circles on her back. He whispered words of comfort, telling her it would be ok. It would get easier after awhile. _

_But she didn't want to listen. All she wanted to do was push him away and run. Run until her lungs gave out and she couldn't think anymore. She wanted the numbness to overcome her mind, to not worry about anything in the world. _

_She remembered how at peace she was in her mind when the blackness consumed her. She wanted to die. _

_But she couldn't move. She was too weak. All she could do was fall into Ichigo's arms and cry. Her hands clung desperately to his haori, never wanting to let go. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she screamed out all her pain into the silent night. The rain falling on her mixed with her tears and she cried until her eyes were dry and sleep overcame her once again. _

_Ichigo held her all night and although her hands never released their firm grasp on him, not once did she stir. _

_-End of Flashback_-

She remembered how the night after that she'd had the same nightmare, but Ichigo had not once left her side. He'd helped her clean and heal her wounds and tried his best to console her.

Without him there to help her, she was sure she would've killed herself. She'd even tried it once, when she was completely awake and aware of her actions. She remembered how Ichigo had helped her then too.

_-Flashback- _

_She lay against a tree, waiting for him to return. He had gone off to a small village near by to get some more supplies. It was probably weapons or medicinal herbs or something. She didn't know. He hadn't told her. All he'd said was that he was going there and he'd be back soon. _

_She tilted her head up to look at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. The sun was high up in the sky, almost directly overhead. And its beautiful rays poured down on the forest below. It was warm, but the shaded area helped to cool it down. A breeze picked up and the wind tossed about the mighty trees in a brilliant dance. It played with her hair and tickled her face. _

'_Another beautiful day' she thought. But she wasn't enjoying it, not really. It had been four days since they'd fled and she'd had nightmares every night. Her days weren't much better then her nights as she often sat thinking about everything that had happened. And that's what she was doing right now. _

_No matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking about it. It plagued her every thought. She tried forgetting about it, tried pushing it out of her mind, but she couldn't. She'd fought and fought with herself about it. It was driving her crazy. _

_She knew she should be happy, she was finally free after all, but she couldn't help feel so horrible. One look at her healing arms reminded her of how disgusting she was, how impure. _

_No one would want her now. There was no way she could ever get married. Ever have a family. She had been enslaved and used and now she was nothing but a demon's whore. He hadn't marked her, but in a way he still owned her. _

_She knew she could just lie about it. Pretend she was an innocent virgin. But she knew the minute anyone touched her in an intimate way, the truth would come out. They would see through her mask to her pain, they would see her shame for what she really was and then they would no longer want her. She would be left all alone as an outcast in whatever village she was in. _

_She supposed she could just come out and tell the truth from the beginning, but who would accept her after all this. They would be so repulsed that she was touched by a demon that they would never give her a chance. Not to mention the fact that she'd been hurting herself. They'd see her as crazy, a nutcase, too much to handle. And once again she'd become an outcast. _

_No one would ever want her again. She was dirty and filthy. She had no future. _

_Rin wasn't sure she could bear to live with that. The shame and guilt was already becoming too painful for her to handle. She knew it would only get worse. She would see the way people looked at her and then her suspicions would be confirmed. _

_She rocked back and forth as silent tears slid down her face. Her grip on her arms grew tighter as she gritted her teeth. She wanted to scream out her frustration, but was afraid she'd draw attention to herself. And Kami knows she didn't want that. The last thing she wanted or needed right now was to be around others. _

_Rin decided that she would never want to be around them again. The only way she would be able to live her life was if she became a hermit, a recluse who lived alone in the woods somewhere away from civilization. And what kind of life was that? It wasn't one. _

_She decided she couldn't stand herself anymore, couldn't stand to suffer anymore of this pain. No one would miss a filthy little whore. No one would care. And she could end her pain. She could end everyone's pain. All she had to do was. . . _

_She lifted her head and looked around. There wasn't much she had to work with. And there wasn't much time. Ichigo would be back soon. And he would surely try and stop her, babbling some nonsense about why she shouldn't end her life. She knew he was just saying those things because he felt sorry for her and couldn't tell her the truth. She disgusted him too. She was sure of it. She was a burden to him. He had to take care of a girl who was a mess. It couldn't be easy. _

'_Well this will solve his problems as well' she thought. He won't have to worry about her anymore. She thought carefully about what to do and weighed her options. She could slit her wrists, but if she did that there was a chance Ichigo could get back in time to save her. Also it would be painful. She could stab herself with a stick. It would kill her fast and he wouldn't be able to help her. But it would be extremely painful. She didn't want anymore pain. The pain was what she was trying to get away from. She could eat a poisonous plant. She could easily tell which ones they were, but the thought of her puking for hours before she died didn't seem very appealing. She would be miserable and Ichigo could probably find an antidote. _

_She could jump from a high tree. She would be killed on impact and the feeling of flying through the air would give her a last thrill before she died. She decided that was her best option and quickly set to finding the tallest and sturdiest tree there. _

_It didn't take long and soon she was climbing it. She climbed as high as she could and stopped only when she was sure the tree wouldn't be able to support her weight if she went higher. She turned around and gasped._

_Her eyes sparkled in delight as they beheld the view before her. She could see over the tree tops to the glorious mountains in the distance. Birds were flying in the air making the scenery majestic and incredible. The sun shined brightly above her, bathing her in its light and warmth. The wind picked up again and she noticed it was a lot stronger up here. It blew her hair in all directions and tore a few leaves from their branches. The wind carried the leaves to her and they encircled her making her look like a goddess of trees. She let a smile grace her face and a laugh escape her lips. _

_This feeling. This rush. It was so amazing. She remembered how she'd admired the wind while she was at the castle. How she wanted to be like it. She wanted to be free. 'And now' she realized 'I finally will be.' _

_And with that she stepped off the branch and let gravity pull her to the hard depths of the forest below. _

_It was painful as the branches caught her and tore at her skin. And as she fell she found herself suddenly wishing she hadn't done this. So what if she wasn't pure, a lot of things in this world aren't. She had a right to live. She wanted to live. She started to panic and tried desperately to think of a way to stop this. _

_She screamed out hoping someone would hear her. "Help Me!" she shrieked. But it was too late. The ground was nearing and she was going to hit it. She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the collision…_

_She felt her body jerk to the side as two strong arms wrapped tightly around her. She was no longer falling, but instead soaring through the air. They landed on the ground softly and with such ease that it amazed her. _

_She looked up to find a pair of glowing purple eyes staring down at her. Worry was in those eyes and confusion. And suddenly Rin felt ashamed of what she'd tried to do. _

_He set her down and bent down to her eyelevel. He was staring at her intensely and she found the ground very interesting at the moment. She felt his gaze on her, but she couldn't look at him. _

"_Rin. What happened?" _

_And there it was. The very question she did not want to answer. She remained silent so Ichigo tried again. _

"_Why were you in that tree?"_

_Silence. _

"_Rin……Did you fall…or…did you jump?" he asked softly. _

_Silence._

_Warm tears slid down her cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispered. _

_She felt a finger under her chin, lifting her face up. She opened her eyes. And instead of seeing an angry face staring at her, she saw one so full of emotion she didn't know what to do. _

_He looked sad, yet guilty. 'Why does he feel guilty? He didn't do anything. I chose to jump on my own. I wanted to do it. It had nothing to do with him.' _

_She didn't understand. She was so confused right now. And seeing his face like that, so full of pain. It broke her heart. She'd scared him she realized. And right then and there she vowed to never do something so selfish again. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," she whispered into his ear. "I just wasn't thinking clearly and it seemed like an easy way out." _

_She started crying as she confessed everything she was feeling. And after she'd told him of all her thoughts and fears, she suddenly felt much better. _

"_I should have never left you alone. I had a feeling something like this might happen," he told her as he held her tighter. "Rin, none of this is your fault. Don't you ever think that for a minute. You're not dirty and you're not marked. Any man would be lucky to have you. And if they don't, then I promise you I will never leave you. I won't let you become an outcast. I'll always be here for you, Rin." _

_She knew she could trust him. She knew she could count on him. And suddenly, she didn't feel so alone anymore. _

_-End of Flashback-_

He had made her a promise that day. One she would never forget. He would always be there for her if she needed him. She just wondered how long that would be. _'Will I need him for the rest of my life? Or will-' _

A loud bang interrupted her thoughts. She looked to the right to see five trees on the ground and a huge ugly demon standing where they once were.

Ichigo quickly got into a protective stance in front of Rin, telling her to get back. The demon took a step towards them and Ichigo was instantly in the air. He used his claws to dispel of the demon and it fell to a heap on the forest floor. Ichigo seemed to float through the air before landing beside her. _'How does he do that?' _she wandered.

She looked over at him expecting them to continue walking, but Ichigo was still on edge. His eyes kept glancing around them, waiting for something to attack. They didn't have to wait long.

A huge blast of fire came from out of the trees. Ichigo swiftly grabbed Rin and jumped out of the way. She could feel the heat from the fire as it flew past them, setting the surrounding trees ablaze. The dark forest was immediately illuminated with the fire's light and smoky ash filled the air.

He set her down in a safe location and then returned to fight. Rin watched as he pulled his katana from its sheath. She'd never seen him use it before and she wondered what it did.

A laugh was heard from the trees as the fire demon stepped out into the open and made himself known. It was Satake. Makoto's general. Rin knew he was as evil and mischievous as his twin brats. This was not going to be an easy fight. She found herself worried for Ichigo. _'Can he beat him?' _

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Satake, causing him to cease his laughing. The smile on his face however, only grew.

"You going to fight me kid?" he asked Ichigo, his deep voice booming throughout the area.

Ichigo only tilted his head in response. He looked deadly.

The smile on Satake's face disappeared, leaving only a frown. "Very well then," he said as he unsheathed his own sword. "Let's get this over with." And with that he lunged at Ichigo, his sword held high in the air.

Ichigo's stance never wavered and he countered the attack with ease. The sound of clashing metal rang out as they continued to fight. They seemed to be equals in battle, each of their blows matching the others. They danced around each other with such grace and precision that Rin almost couldn't believe her eyes.

Rin watched with astonishing eyes as they continued to attack each other. However, Satake did have the upper hand. After every few blows he would spit fire from his mouth and Ichigo would have to dodge it, leaving him open to attack from the deadly blade Satake wielded. But Ichigo held his own and not once did he look like he had a weakness.

Rin became so engrossed in the raging battle that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her until it was too late. She felt a hand cover her mouth and nose and an arm slide across her trim waist, dragging her away. She knew where they were taking her. They would take her back to _him. _And that was something she dreaded more than death itself.

She scratched and clawed at the hands that held her, kicking and struggling as best she could. She managed to get her mouth free of the man's hand and bit down hard, teeth piercing flesh and drawing blood. She'd never known blood could taste as good as it did when you were fighting for your freedom and your life. The man holding her cried out and tried to pry her from his aching hand. But to no avail. Rin wasn't about to let go. She wouldn't let this man take her away.

But unfortunately, the fates were currently not on her side. Six more fire demons came out of hiding. Three ran off to aid Satake and three ran towards her to help their comrade. She released the man's arm and cried out.

"Ichigo! Watch out!"

He turned towards her just as she was being roughly pushed to the ground, her face shoved into the dirt. They held her arms behind her back as they tried to tie her feet. She lifted her face to look at Ichigo.

He was fighting all four of them on his own and he looked pissed. With one swipe he knocked the three newcomers down and then back flipped through the air till he was a good distance away. Then it happened. His sword changed.

The three that held her paused, beholding the sight before them. Kanji symbols engraved on his blade began to burn a bright orange, lighting up one by one until the whole sword was surrounded by the orange aura. She was too far away to see what it read, but she knew it couldn't be anything good.

He swung the blade back, then whipped it forward and a huge blast came from it, turning the three demons into nothing but ash. Satake just stood there and smiled.

"So you've got yourself a big boy sword now do ya?" He chuckled deep in his throat. "And here I thought this wouldn't be any fun at all." He held his sword to the side as a dark red aura began to surround it and then he whipped it forward, sending a huge blast at Ichigo. Ichigo looked surprised, but recovered quickly. He leapt to the side just in time to escape the blast.

"Come on kid. You wanted to play, so let's play." He sent another blast at Ichigo, but this time he easily blocked it. He stood up and smirked at the general.

"Is that all you got? I must say Satake I'm a little disappointed. I'd heard you were this great warrior, but you don't seem so great to me."

Satake was far from smiling now. In fact he looked down right feral.

"You wanna mess with me boy?" he growled out in a deep raspy voice. "Fine." He held his sword up above his head and waved it around. "ATTACK!" he yelled.

Suddenly there were fire demons popping out from everywhere, surrounding them and looking ready for battle. There had to be at least a thousand of them. _'There's no way he can beat all of them!' _Rin was pulled back to her senses as she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"NO! LET ME GO!" she cried. She fought the best she could, but there were four of them this time and they easily over powered her. She felt a hand smack her hard across the face, then felt the stinging pain on her cheek.

"Shut Up!" he yelled at her. She felt a clawed hand around her throat then felt warm breath as he leaned in close to her. "You'd better behave and come quietly now missy. You've caused Lord Makoto a lot of trouble you know and he did give us permission to hurt you if necessary. So keep quiet and come with us or I will beat you until you can't move."

Rin thought about it. She thought about giving up and going quietly, but then she remembered exactly what she'd be going back to. And she knew she had to do something. She wouldn't go back there. She had to fight.

She spit at him and watched as it hit him right between the eyes. They narrowed in disgust as he wiped it off and then his hold on her throat tightened. "You stupid bitch! I'll teach you to disrespect me!" He started strangling her, using both hands now. She couldn't breath. She felt her body being jerked back and forth as her feet left the ground. She clawed at his hands, but he wouldn't relinquish his hold on her. Her vision started getting cloudy as she thought _'this is it. I'm going to die.' _

"STAFF OF TWO HEADS!"

Orange light blurred in her vision and she felt the grip on her throat loosen as the one holding her screamed out in pain. He dropped her and she fell to a heap on the ground. She waited for her vision to return to normal before looking up at all the commotion.

Some weird looking toad thing with bulging yellow eyes was wielding some sort of stick with heads on it. And fire was shooting out of one of the head's mouths. Her captors were all ablaze and fleeing the scene as the toad smirked with pride.

'_Jaken.' _The name floated to the front of her thoughts. But she didn't have time to dwell on it as a blur of white and silver flew past her into the battle.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: Muawhahaha a little cliffy for ya there. Well as you can see Sesshomaru is back and unfortunately so is Jaken. How is Rin going to react to seeing the man of her dreams? Literally the man of her dreams. How will Ichigo take all this? Will he get along with Sesshomaru? Find out next time! Please Review!


	6. Anamnesis

**Disclaimer:** Me: (picks petals off flower) I own Inuyasha. I own Inuyasha not. I own Inuyasha. I own Inuyasha not. I own Inuyasha. I own Inuyasha not. I own Inuyasha!! Yay Yay I own Inuyasha!!

Lawyers: You still have one petal left.

Me: Shut up and let me have my moment!

A/N: The beginning of the story is from Sesshomaru's POV. From the day Rin disappeared to the current situation with the fire demons. WARNING: Spoiler of eps. 35. Oh and just in case you don't know, anamnesis means remembrance of the past. So here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!

_'Thought'_

_--Memory--_

Solid line is change in POV

**Rescued by Fate**

Chapter Six- Anamnesis

--"_I am going off to find something to eat!" Rin called behind her back as she started running into the forest. "Rin!" "Come back here you insolent brat!" squawked Jaken. "Jaken! Shut up," was Sesshomaru's response. The toad was getting on his nerves, as usual, when it concerned Rin. He didn't know why but the child was special to him. He loved having her around. She always brightened up the day. And he would not stand to have his servant insulting her.--_

That was the last time he saw her. The last time he heard her voice. Her voice. What a sweet enchanting sound it was, always full of passion with her bold, articulate words. She had been quite smart for a girl her age, intelligently precocious. She always knew exactly what she wanted to say, how she wanted to say it, and precisely when to say it. Of course the same could be said for the opposite. She always knew when to be silent.

He hated the silence now. It seemed to always creep up on him and eat away until it drove him mad. He wanted nothing more than to hear the angelic voice of his little girl once more. Yes… _his_ little girl. She was like a daughter to him. He fed her, clothed her, comforted her, and protected her with all his power.

She was the first human he ever willingly allowed into his life, and overtime she had melted his cold icy heart. His heart beat for her now. It belonged to her and only her. And even though it had been eight years since he'd last seen her, he would not give up looking until he found her.

He remembered the first time he met her, the day she found him. He had been severely wounded after the fight with his damned brother Inuyasha. The reckless, ignorant half demon had managed to unleash Tetsusaiga's full power with the wind scar. If it hadn't been for his blade Tenseiga, he surely would've died. But he managed to escape to a nearby woodland clearing, finding refuge among the many trees. They concealed his presence, or so he thought.

He sensed her coming, thinking at first it was some frightened villager who had come to do him harm. He shot up the minute she entered the clearing, his space, and growled viciously, his eyes blood red and his fangs bared. He was surprised to see it was a child, nothing but a harmless little girl from the village nearby. She shook for a moment with fear and seemed to inch back a bit, but then she calmed and merely looked at him with a curious gaze. She even ventured a few steps further in.

He sat there stunned, not sure what to do. He didn't have to worry about it long for she ran off in the direction she came. He wondered if she would tell the men of her village about him, but didn't worry, until later that night when he heard her small footsteps once more. He at first was a little on edge, but soon realized she came back alone. _'Foolish girl.' _But was it really foolishness that compelled her to help him, or was it courage? He did not know the answer.

She'd left him a canteen full of water and later returned with fish and mushrooms. He told her to mind her own business, he didn't need her pity or help, she was wasting her time, he didn't eat human food. He thought this would make her leave him alone. Again, he was wrong.

She returned the next morning, badly beaten, with some sort of plant for him. He told her "no thanks," but she insisted. She ran up to him, the closest she'd been yet, and fell to her knees, shoving her offering at him. He told her he didn't need anything from her and she sighed in defeat.

He saw that her face was covered in bruises and one of her eyes was swollen shut. He wondered who could have done such a thing to an innocent child. He asked her where she got her bruises. She looked up at him, but didn't say anything. He took her silence as a sign she would not answer and so told her she didn't have to tell him if she didn't want to. Then she did the last thing he'd expected her to do.

She smiled, letting a small laugh come out in the process. She was smiling at him? Why? He asks her who hurt her and she smiles at him? No one ever smiled at him. No one dared. Creatures looked at him with fear and panic on their faces not smiles. He was offended. He asked her why she was smiling at him and told her he didn't care about her, he was just curious.

But the smile remained. And when she left that day he could still see the joy in her eyes.

He remembered thinking what an odd human she was. Most would run away in fear or try to attack him, but she was risking her very health just to help him. Why?

His injuries had healed nicely and quickly so he decided he'd leave. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about that girl anymore. He could smell Jaken and AhUn close by and so he went to find them. What he found when he reached them did not please him at all.

His stupid servant Jaken was standing on AhUn shouting out degrading comments about him. He picked up a rock and threw it at him, succeeding in hitting him and knocking him to the ground. Then the stupid toad jumped back up on AhUn's head and started questioning him.

He told Jaken he'd expected a relieved welcome from him, not an interrogation. Jaken's tone immediately changed and he told him how glad he was to see him. He had thought he was dead.

He threw another rock at him. As if he could be killed by a weak ungrateful half demon. How dare the toad even suggest such a thing? The wind picked up and he caught the scent of wolves and…blood. Her blood. He said he recognized that blood and went to go find the source.

They walked along the path in the forest and soon came across the body of a child. Sesshomaru knew it was her even before he saw her face. But seeing her dead, it unnerved him. He felt some strange emotion come over him. Could it be sadness? Impossible. He Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands did not feel such things, especially about a pathetic human girl.

But when Jaken asked if he knew her, he remembered her smile. She had been the only human to ever smile at him. The only one who had not been afraid. His hand immediately went to Tenseiga's hilt and he pulled it from its sheath. It pulsed once and he wondered what would happen. He then saw the creatures of the underworld surrounding her body. He said he would do another test, just in case it didn't work.

He slashed at the creatures and they disintegrated. He bent down to the girl and lifted her into his arm, cradling her in such a gentle manner that it surprised even him. He listened and waited for something to happen.

He heard it, her heartbeat. He gasped as it returned to a normal rhythm and all the bruises on her face disappeared. She opened both of her beautiful brown eyes and stared at him. He set her on her feet and returned the stare. He remembered thinking how truly amazing it was that she was alive. Then he simply stood up and walked away, leaving her to wander after him.

At the time he had blamed Tenseiga, insisting that it had compelled him to save her. But he now knew Tenseiga wouldn't have saved her if his desire for her to live had not already been there. He had wanted her to be alive the moment he saw her dead body lying on the forest floor in a puddle of her own blood. He had wanted to see her smile at him once more.

He didn't know if she would follow him or not. But she did and he allowed it. He had saved her. It was now his duty to look after her. Her life belonged to him.

She was his. She is still his to this day. Someone took her from him. He wanted her back. They would pay.

The day she disappeared had been like any other. She went off to look for food and he patiently waited for her. But she didn't come back. He'd waited awhile before he went to look for her, something he now regretted, but she was nowhere to be found. He followed her scent to the edge of a river.

'_Could she have fallen in?' _No she hadn't. Her scent was still there. It was faint, but it was there. He jumped across the river. Her scent was stronger here, but it was still faint. It was also now mixed with another scent. Rat. He quickly set off to following the scents, flying like mad through the forest, hoping he would not be too late.

It took time, but he finally reached his destination. What he found disturbed him. There were three human children tied up with ropes and it looked like there had been more there earlier. Three rat demons were not far away, haggling with a wolf demon over the price of the children. Disgusting.

Rin was not here, but her scent was and it was strong. She'd been here very recently. The rat demons must have sold her. They would die. He used his poison whip and got rid of the wolf demon along with two of the rats. Then he quickly went over and pinned the last rat to a tree.

He told him he was looking for his young ward and asked if he'd sold her. He described her appearance and the kimono she was wearing, watching the rat's face as all color drained from it. He told Sesshomaru he'd sold her to a clan of fire demons who lived in a castle not far from here. He showed him which direction they'd gone in when they left and then he spoke no more as he fell to the ground with unseeing eyes.

Sesshomaru wiped the blood off his claws and then turned to the children. He walked over to where they were bound and cut their ropes. He told them of a village not far away were they could go for safety and then he left them. They were not his responsibility. The only one he cared for now was Rin.

He soon caught her scent along with the scent of the fire demons and followed it. He tracked it for about two hours and then all of sudden the scents disappeared. No trace of them could be found beyond that. He looked around him but saw no castle in sight. _'What's going on? Where could they've gone?' _He continued on past that point, but found nothing.

After awhile he decided to stop searching and go back to where he'd left Jaken and AhUn waiting. But he hadn't stopped looking. He hadn't given up. And he would spend the next eight years doing nothing except trying to find the little human to whom his heart belonged.

Today was no exception. Once again they spent the day trying to find out anything they could about their long lost companion. They learned from a bird demon that a fire demon and a young human girl had been spotted on a path in a forest about thirty miles east. That's currently where they were headed. He wanted to question this demon, see if he knew anything.

Sesshomaru had changed very little over the last eight years. The biggest change was that he now had two arms. It had taken time, but his left arm finally regenerated. It felt good having that limb again. And he soon realized just how much easier life was with two hands.

But other then regaining his arm, his appearance remained the same. His expression was as stoic as ever and his demeanor just as icy. His eyes were cold and hard, focused on accomplishing his goal. His heart was closed off to all, except the one that held its key. But even though he kept his feelings reserved, he was still able to feel compassion and show mercy. His cruelty he saved for the ones who truly deserved it; her captors.

They would pay for what they did. They would suffer and they would pay. They would see how cruel he truly was, he would show them fear, and they would scream in tortured agony before he was done. Then, they would die.

He went over in his head all the horrible things he could do to them, something he'd been doing a lot of lately, and smiled as one particular gruesome scenario entered his mind.

Jaken who was walking at his lord's side cowered in fear upon seeing that smile. It was well known that Sesshomaru's smile was an omen for death. It was a warning for all that something unspeakably horrible would be done. Jaken always said that he'd rather his lord be angry and beat him then see his smile. He almost felt sorry for the poor creatures who would suffer his wrath. Almost.

They continued walking till they reached the forest and the path hidden within. The bird demon had said they were heading north. Sesshomaru took a left and started down the path, his pace quick as anticipation was beginning to take over him. This was the first big lead they had in eight years and he was not going to miss it.

His strides became wider at the thought and his pace quickened. AhUn kept up easily enough, but Jaken was having trouble. He had to run in order to keep up. Now normally this wouldn't have been a problem, but this was Jaken we're talking about. The stupid toad kept tripping every few feet and landing flat on his face squawking.

Finally he just gave up and decided to ride on AhUn. He jumped up onto the dragon's back and rested against its heads. "Phew," he sighed. '_Lord Sesshomaru sure is in a hurry.' (Leave it to Jaken to state the obvious)_

They trudged on down the path a while longer and soon the sky changed color as the sun sat on the horizon. Sesshomaru glanced at the setting sun and once again thought of her. She always liked sunsets. This particular sunset was extremely gorgeous and he hoped wherever she was she could see it. He hoped wherever she was she was safe. _'Please, Kami, let her be safe.' _

The sun sank lower and the sky began to darken. Sesshomaru doubted they would be able to catch up to them tonight, but still pressed on. He would not give up. They would walk all night if they had to. They would find them. There was no other choice.

Something in the distance caught his eye as they walked on. Smoke? Yes, it was smoke. There was a fire up ahead, and a pretty big one judging by the thickness of the grey puffy substance. His pace quickened. There was something going on up there and he wanted to know what.

As he got closer he could sense demonic energy flowing throughout the air. It wasn't strong enough to be of any threat to him, but he wondered if the two he was tracking could handle it. He approached the clearing and hid within the trees. He wanted to survey the scene before he made himself known.

He pulled back branches and peered into the opening. What he saw made his blood boil. His only lead was currently fighting a huge army on his own and the human girl was being strangled. No. They couldn't die. He still had questions to ask them. These damned demons were getting in his way. He would kill all of them.

"Jaken!" he shouted. Jaken looked at him attentively. "Help the girl, then kill as many of them as you can." And with that he and Jaken burst through the trees looking ready for battle. Jaken quickly ran over to the girl. Just in time too as he could see she was loosing consciousness.

Sesshomaru listened to Jaken's battle cry as he unsheathed Tokijin. "STAFF OF TWO HEADS!"

He watched the demons burn and made sure the girl was safe and then he flew straight into the battle. No one was going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

* * *

Rin watched as Ichigo and the newcomer fought the fire demons. Ichigo and Satake were still in a heated battle, but Satake looked a little unnerved by the demon in white. He kept stealing nervous glances at him, watching as he so effortlessly killed most of his men in a single swing. Rin thought he looked familiar, but since his back was turned to her she couldn't make out who it was.

She peeled her eyes away from the battle to watch the little toad that had saved her life. He was killing the demons who tried to flee, burning them to ashes with his mysterious two headed staff. She knew him. She knew she had been with him before. After he finished killing off the foolish demons he looked at her. Their eyes met and they stared at one another until the toad grew uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at woman?" he squawked. "You should be grateful my lord and I decided to save you. Other wise you would be pushin up daises." He stuck his head up in the air matter of factly, acting like he was so much better then her.

Oh yeah, she definitely remembered that attitude. She had the sudden impulse to stick her tongue out at him, but ignored it as they were both distracted by the commotion not far away.

Rin was surprised to see all the fire demons had been defeated. The only one left now was Satake. He was currently fighting both Ichigo and the other demon. And he looked scared out of his mind. He was doing everything he could just to stay alive. But it didn't last long. Soon he too was cut down by both blades. And the fight was over at last.

She watched as Satake's lifeless body fell to the ground, watched as both demons glanced at each other, and watched as the two sheathed their swords and turned to face her. At last she could see the face of the inscrutable demon in white.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped as memory after memory suddenly flooded her mind. Images of her past, of her life, of her lord flashed before her eyes. And she saw him then.

She saw him the day they first met. She saw him the day she woke up in his arms after the wolves attacked. She saw him the first time he saved her and all the other times after that. She saw him walking in front of her. She saw him fighting. She saw him patiently waiting for her to return, which she never did, and that was the last time she truly saw him.

She saw him in her dreams. She saw him in her nightmares. And now looking up she saw him standing right in front of her. He was real and he was there. She couldn't help herself. Strong emotions suddenly outweighed logic. She stood up and with tears in her eyes she ran to him. When she reached him she clung to him desperately, afraid that if she let go he might slip through her fingers.

She cried into his chest and in a weak whisper asked the one question she now realized had been eating away at her for the past eight years.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where were you?"

* * *

Please Review


	7. Raw Emotions

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't. Cries. Life is cruel.

A/N: I know what you all are thinking. Oh My God she updated it's a miracle! Well sorry for the delay. A lot of crap just kind of hit me at once and then I haven't been feeling well and the stupid doctors don't know what's wrong. Maybe I'm going crazy. Ugh I don't know it's just been hectic. Anyway I apologize for taking so long. Alright the beginning of this chapter is from Sesshomaru's POV and then the POV's will alternate. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy!

**_Dream_**

'_Thought'_

Solid line is change in POV

**Rescued by Fate**

Chapter Seven- Raw Emotions

The question rang in his ears:_ "Lord Sesshomaru, where were you?"_

…………._'What…… What did she just say?' _

Sesshomaru was stunned. He didn't understand what was going on, didn't know what to do. Just who was this girl latched to him? How did she know his name? And why did she ask him where he had been? Sesshomaru was very confused and confusion was not something the prestigious demon lord was used to. He despised it. It made him feel weak; beneath others for not understanding the situation.

Sesshomaru could smell her tears, could smell her scent. She'd lain with a fire demon not too long ago. He glanced over at the other male, who just gawked at them in silence with wide eyes. His scent, however, was different from the one coating the girl's skin. And she wasn't marked. How disgusting. This girl was nothing more than a whore and she was clinging to him with her sullied hands. He wanted her off.

"Release me from your grip, girl or I shall remove your arms," he threatened quietly.

Her grip tightened.

'_Persistent wench!' _He brought his hands up to her shoulders and lightly dug into her skin with his sharp claws. She cried out as they pierced her flesh and blood trickled down his hands. Sesshomaru froze.

………………'_That scent!' _

………………'_That blood!'_

………………'_**Her**__ blood!' _

'_Rin.'_

Suddenly, the fire demon accompanying her sprang forward and pushed him back. He swept Rin into his arms and whispered words of assurance to her. Sesshomaru stumbled back and stared at her in shock. _'That girl…that woman …is Rin.' _His Rin. The one he'd been searching for all this time. The one being he cherished and cared for above all others, the one whom he had still believed to be a child. _'It's been eight years…of course she would've grown. Humans age much faster than demons. She's an adult now.'_

Rin's scent drifted toward him and he was reminded of just how grown up she was. Fury rose under his taut breast fueled by the fact that she had been taken by another, but soothed himself by remembering she wasn't marked.

His eyes drifted to the male…holding her…comforting her. Anger started bubbling up inside him once again, but when he caught sight of Rin's tear streaked face and blood covered arms his heart sank. He looked down at his pale hands. His claws were stained in her blood. He had hurt her. The only person in his life he'd ever truly cared for and he hurt her. Mortified, he looked to the ground in shame.

"Please forgive me…Rin." His voice would've sounded steady and emotionless to a stranger, but Rin knew better. Even after being separated from him for eight terribly long years, she could still sense the despair and shame in it. She could see he was devastated by the realization of what he'd done in the way he lowered his head and gazed inertly at the ground. Quick to forgive, her heart ached for him.

She cried his name and ran to him once more wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Sesshomaru cradled her to him with one arm supporting the back of her head and the other wrapping around her tiny waist. He held her there, pressed tight against him. At last, he'd found her. This time he wouldn't let go; he was never going to lose her again. **Never**.

* * *

Ichigo was not happy. This demon, the one she called her lord. The one she missed dearly, the one she cared for, and the one she loved had hurt her. He had drawn her blood with his own hands. The same hands he had wrapped around her now. How dare he hurt her? How dare he touch her? How dare he pretend to care?

Ichigo didn't realize it, but he was growling and Sesshomaru instantly picked up on the threat. He pushed Rin behind him and told her to stay back, his hand going to straight to Tokijin. The two demons glared at each other intently, each ready for battle.

But something held them at bay; a little treasure in the form of a young woman who ran out from behind Sesshomaru and stood between them. She looked long and hard at one demon and then the other.

Then she turned to face Ichigo and spoke to him in a clear, strong voice. "It's ok, Ichigo," she persuaded. "He won't hurt me. This is Lord Sesshomaru; he was my lord before I was brought to the castle. He saved me a long time ago when I was attacked by wolves and I owe him my life. He has always cared for me and protected me. He proved that by showing up here tonight." She paused. "This… is my family, Ichigo. This is where I belong. Please, Ichigo, I just want to go home. Please, let me go home." She begged him to understand.

Her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears and the pleading look on her face was making his heart break in two. It was she who didn't understand. He just wanted her to be happy, to be safe.

"Rin, I would never stop you from doing what you wanted. I would never try to keep you away from your family." He looked away; his countenance grim. "But I have no family, Rin. All I have now is you. I care for you, too, Rin." He looked back at her with burning eyes. "Please, if you must go, then please let me come with you. I beg of you, Rin. Don't leave me alone."

His head sunk down with his confession. He felt ashamed for being so weak. For admitting his need to have her around, his need for her friendship and her love. He was about to turn around and walk away when he felt two slender arms wrap around him and pull him into a warm hug. She breathed into his chest, "Of course you can come, Ichigo."

He hugged her tighter and buried his nose in her neck, breathing in her sweet comforting scent. _'Maybe, this will all work out after all.' _She raised her head up to him. Chocolate brown locked with shimmering violet, a mutual understanding passing between them. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "Come on, Ichigo," she said brightly. "Let's go home."

* * *

Sesshomaru was silently seething. Inside he was on fire, but outside he was cool as ice. His eyes remained steadily locked on the two in front of him. And if you looked carefully, you could almost see a tiny flicker of emotion swimming within the amber depths.

Seeing them tenderly standing there together brought on an emotion he rarely ever felt. He remembered feeling it every time he saw Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga. Jealousy. Yet, he wondered why he was feeling it now. Why was he jealous? Was it because Rin was in another's arms? Was it because of the intimate contact between them? He couldn't pinpoint the reason, but just knew he wanted this wretched demon gone.

"Come on, Ichigo. Let's go home," she had said.

'_What! Who said he gets to come? What makes her think I will allow this demon to accompany us?' _

Rin was smiling as she walked over to Sesshomaru holding Ichigo's hand, but her smile fell when she saw that tiniest flicker deep within those amber eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes were unreadable, but she could see straight through them into his soul. She had the ability to read him like a book, she always did.

She bowed her head as she stopped in front of her lord. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. I invited Ichigo without your permission." She spoke quietly. "He has been very kind to me and has saved me many times, even from myself. I'm very grateful to him. He has come to be a very close friend." Her head snapped up and she shot Sesshomaru her most desperate plea. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru; he has nowhere else to go. Please show him kindness as you showed me and allow him to go home with us." She looked at him with those pitiful, pleading doe eyes.

"Rin! How dare you ask our lord to do such a thing! As if the great Lord Sesshomaru would take in a stray demon." Jaken who had seemingly disappeared before finally spoke up. Dancing around in front of them and pointing at them with his staff, he quipped, "Be gone you pest! Leave at once!"

"Jaken!" The imp looked upon him with fearful eyes. "Be silent."

Jaken quivered in response, "Y -Yes, milord."

Sesshomaru returned his attention back to Rin, catching again the pleading look in her beautiful brown eyes. _'Damn her.' _Sesshomaru knew he could not resist those eyes. "He may come, Rin," he stated simply. "If that's what you wish." Rin's face brightened and her smile stretched from ear to ear. Kami, he loved it when she smiled. She ran to him and gave him another hug, beaming up at him. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

The feeling of jealousy quickly dissipated as he held Rin close to him. He looked over at Ichigo and was surprised to see the demon bowing before him. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. I am truly grateful." With those kind words he rose, looking straight at Sesshomaru with honest, grateful eyes. _'Hmmm…perhaps this demon isn't so bad after all.' _Still,Sesshomaru was far from letting his guard down around him. He would have to watch this demon very closely, and he planned on doing just that.

* * *

Rin watched Ichigo thank her master and admired him for it. Then, she turned her attention on Jaken. She hadn't seen him in so long and even though he was already berating her like a child, she couldn't help but feel glad to see him. She walked over to the irksome toad and pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you, master Jaken."

Jaken returned the hug for a moment. He couldn't deny he'd missed the girl, and her hug filled him with warmth he had long forgotten. However, he immediately returned to his normal self and told her to get away.

Rin didn't mind. She knew he'd missed her. He couldn't fool her; he never could. Suddenly, she realized something. Someone was missing. She turned to face her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru. Where is AhUn?"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and ordered him to go retrieve the dragon. He ran off towards the trees and returned a moment later with the two headed beast. "AhUn!" she shouted as she ran to him. She hugged each head tenderly and gave each a kiss. Ah and Un were so happy to see Rin. Each of them nuzzled her warmly and their tail went bezerk. They even returned the kisses, licking her face like crazy.

She laughed in obvious joy. The first real laugh she'd had in years. "Rin missed you guys! Did you miss Rin?" Both heads nodded and licked her again, showing her just how much she was missed. She patted both of their heads fondly; a genuine smile on her face. Then, she picked up their reins and turned to face her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's getting late. Should we search for a place to camp?"

Simply stating "yes," he started walking in the direction of the forest's hidden path, everyone following behind him. Rin found herself giggling at the lack of change in her lord. _'He's never been one to say much. I guess some things just don't change.' _Especially not Sesshomaru. Despite this, she did notice one thing; something very important. Sesshomaru had regained his left arm. Throughout the entire time she'd been with him he'd only ever had the one. Now he had his left arm as well.

Rin was ecstatic for her lord, but she didn't mention it because she knew his arm was a sensitive subject. She blamed his bruised ego and hurt pride. But, he should not feel shame. Inuyasha is a strong opponent and was protecting someone he cared for. Something they now knew gave you incredible strength. Still, she knew he felt shame, so she refrained from showing her excitement.

The more Rin thought over the matter of her lord's arm, the more she thought about his brother. _'Inuyasha. I wonder how he and Kagome have been.' _Rin thought back to the last time she'd seen them and the news they'd shared. They were engaged and soon to be married. _'It's been eight years. They probably have children now.' _Rin wondered when she'd be able to see them, and not only them, but Miroku and Sango as well.

The more she thought about her old life, the more she realized just how much she'd missed over the past eight years. She suddenly despised Makoto even more, if such a thing was possible!

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Rin out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be deep in thought about something. He watched emotions play across her features. He saw happiness, then sadness, then anger. He wondered who the anger was aimed at. _'Her captor perhaps,' _but didn't think much on it. He was just glad to have her back in his life, spreading warmth with her beautiful, cheerful and youthful innocence. Even if she was a little less innocent than before.

Sesshomaru quickly switched his thoughts to the task at hand. They needed to find a suitable place to rest for the night and he wouldn't settle for just anywhere. But he didn't have to search, as the perfect place soon came into view. It was a small, secluded clearing amidst trees, and next to it was a steamy, hot spring surrounded by smooth rocks. This was exactly what they all needed.

Rin must have noticed the rising steam because now she had a calm smile on her face and her pace quickened a step. He knew that she would demand to go first, so he stepped into the clearing and took a seat against a wide tree. Ichigo sat down at a tree opposite of him, but Rin and Jaken remained standing.

The girl and the imp exchanged looks; goofy smiles crept onto their faces as they remembered the ways of the past. A friendly competition once again took over as they fought to best please their lord. "I'll get some firewood and start a fire," said Jaken as he wobbled off into the forest. "I'll find something for us to eat," piped Rin as she ran after Jaken.

This left Sesshomaru and Ichigo. All alone. Together. In the same small clearing. Sitting there. Staring at each other. This was going to be interesting.

Sesshomaru spoke first. "How did you and Rin come to know each other?" He stared at Ichigo, waiting for the answer. He only hoped it was an answer he liked. It wasn't.

Ichigo thought it over for a moment, then took a deep breath and began.

"I'd first heard tell of Rin from my father, Kai. He was her guard at the castle. All I knew then was that she was a new slave who had been bought recently. She was to be used for cleaning and other such chores around the castle. My father just looked after her, made sure she didn't do anything she wasn't supposed to and also watched out for her. Later he even became a sort of father figure to her and to him she was a daughter.

I know they loved each other very much.

My father would tell me stories about her, about her cute little attitude or her enormous strength and bravery despite being young, a human, and a girl. He would tell how she could make everyone smile and brighten everyone's day. Every time he told a story about her or talked about her he always had a sad smile on his face." Ichigo paused for a second, thinking about what he should say next.

Sesshomaru sat there listening, patiently waiting for the young demon boy to explain further. It took a moment, but at last he continued.

"The first time I met her I had been in a somewhat secluded part of the castle. My mother had been a servant of the castle and others were not allowed to mate with them. My parents kept my birth a secret and kept me well hidden, but there were times when I would go out walking for fresh air or a change of scenery.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard a girl screaming and crying for help. The screams had come from one of the rooms up ahead. I knew it had to be Rin; she was the only one who cleaned the lower floors. I started running down the hall till I reached the room. And what I saw shocked even me. Yokoshima, who was one of the guards, had Rin pinned beneath him. Her kimono lay shredded on the ground next to her. Yokoshima had pulled down his hakama and was about to…………"

Ichigo's claws were digging into the earth as he recalled the awful memory and Sesshomaru's eyes had a tint of red to them.

"But he didn't, I got there in time. I beat Yokoshima until he was unconscious and then I covered Rin up in my haori. I wanted to stay there with her, to tell her who I was, but there were people coming and I couldn't let them see me. I ran to my room and waited for my father to come back and tell me Yokoshima was dead. He had been tortured to death overnight by the lord of our castle, Makoto." He hissed the name as he said it and the adept Sesshomaru noticed this.

"If Makoto was the lord of your castle and he punished the one who tried to harm Rin, then why do you say his name with such malice and dislike?"

Sesshomaru wanted to know what this lord did to make the young demon hate him so. He hoped this answer would be better than the last one he got. It wasn't.

Ichigo sat there for awhile, very still. He sat in silence, carefully contemplating over how best to tell the demon lord what had happened to Rin.

This answer… was going to be harder to give than the last. But still, he gave it anyway.

"I hate him…because of what he did to Rin." Ichigo's voice was barely above a whisper. If it weren't for Sesshomaru's excellent hearing, he wouldn't have heard him at all.

Sesshomaru was listening intently now. _'Did this Makoto hurt Rin? What did he do?' _

Ichigo answered his unvoiced question. "When Rin was first brought to the castle, Makoto had no real interest in her. She was still very young so Makoto just used her for work around the castle. Other than that he paid no mind.

But as she started getting older and growing more beautiful by the day, Makoto started taking more and more interest in her. He told my father…that one day she was to be his…_mate_." Ichigo spat the word out in disgust. Oh how he despised Makoto.

Sesshomaru was no fool. He quickly caught the meaning and fought to remain calm with little success as crimson was quickly flooding his vision.

Ichigo continued, "He watched her from then on, silently waiting to make his move and when he found out about Yokoshima he was furious. She wasn't to be touched by anyone in the castle except for him. That's why he tortured and killed him. If it had been any other maid he would've just ignored it, but nobody was allowed to touch Rin. A few years went by and Rin managed to become even more beautiful, if that were possible. Makoto could no longer hold back his lust for her.

My father and Rin had gotten into an argument earlier in the day and he was carrying her back to her room when Makoto spotted them in the hall. He made my father hand Rin to him and then took her back to his private quarters."

Ichigo's eyes now had a vivid amethyst color to them and the ground beneath him had deep holes in it from his claws. Sesshomaru just sat there. Still. Waiting for the answer he did not want to hear, but knew he had to.

When Ichigo started talking again there was pain in his voice. And sadness.

"My father planned our escape and went to retrieve Rin from Makoto's room, but…he was too late. When he brought her into our room she was covered in blood and sweat. The reek of recent mating combined with pain and her blood was enough to make me leave the room. What Makoto did to Rin was unforgivable.

We managed to get her cleaned up and then we fled. We've been on the run ever since. She has nightmares every night." Ichigo finished and looked down. He hated knowing that she was in pain, but he did what he could to help her. He had to remember that.

Sesshomaru's eyes were now blood red and his claws had lengthened a little. They dripped their green toxic poison onto the ground and melted the earth, creating deep puddles of acid.

Sesshomaru was feeling many things at this moment, but the one emotion he was feeling the most…was guilt. Guilt for not being there, for not protecting her, for thinking she was a…

But she wasn't. She was nothing more than an innocent little girl who had her most prized possession painfully stolen from her by a greedy demon. Sesshomaru vowed revenge for Rin, for her honor. That bastard raped her.

"He shall die."

Ichigo shook his head in agreement.

* * *

Rin returned to see that Jaken had started the fire and both Sesshomaru and Ichigo were gazing despondently into it. Rin looked over at Ichigo and saw the churned earth beneath his hands. She looked at Sesshomaru and saw the green puddles beneath his. _'What have they been doing?' _

She walked over to the fire and began cooking dinner. Nobody spoke.

Jaken took a hint from his Lord (more so the acid puddles) that it wasn't wise to speak at the moment, so they all ate dinner in silence. -Or in Sesshomaru's case, didn't eat, in silence.

Rin was beginning to get depressed. She hated the silence. Her eyes drifted over to the rising columns of steam. _'A bath would be nice.' _With that conclusion, she decided to do so. She stood and walked toward the warm inviting water, muttering she was getting in. She walked over to a hidden spot and took off her kimono.

She tested the water first with her toes, then sank the rest of the way in, sighing in pleasure. The hot water was so soothing to her sore muscles and it put her mind at ease. She rested her head against the rock behind her and let herself drift away, allowing the serene peacefulness of the area to consume her.

She sank in lower, going beneath the surface. She scrubbed her head and then came back up, breathing in the cool night air. She scrubbed the rest of her body with stones from the bottom of the spring and after doing so, once again rested against the rock. She looked up into the starry sky. The crescent moon was right above her. _'Lord Sesshomaru' _The thought of having her lord with her once more made her feel complete. She relished in the glorious feeling.

Rin was so consumed in thoughts of her lord, that she did not hear the branch behind her snap and the soft footsteps approach. She didn't notice the other being until she felt its hot breath down the back of her neck.

Rin's eyes snapped open and she whipped around, instantly pulling her kimono to her to cover her modesty. She backed further into the water as the being stepped closer. The light revealed it. It was a boar demon. And it wanted her. Rin was too scared to scream. She didn't know what to do.

The boar demon slashed out at her with its claws, shredding her kimono before her eyes. She tried to duck into the water, but the boar grabbed her arm, digging into her flesh. The healing wounds Sesshomaru had given her earlier bled anew and then blackness spotted her vision.

The boar released her and ran off as something chased it. Then, the blackness enveloped her completely.

When she started to come around again, she realized she was in someone's arms. She opened her eyes. Ichigo's handsome face swam into view. They were back at the camp. The fire danced around the center, casting its flickering light on them. She looked around, but Sesshomaru and Jaken were gone. She turned back to Ichigo, intent on asking him where they were, but stopped as she once again saw his face. She noticed he wasn't wearing his haori. It was wrapped tightly around her, leaving Rin to gaze at his smooth muscled chest.

He had his strong bare arms wrapped around her, making her feel warm and secure. However, it was his eyes that truly held her attention. They were burning with the most intense violet she'd ever seen, and the firelight made them look like liquid stars. She could see him staring at her through those eyes. His intense gaze made her cheeks burn and her heart beat faster. _'Ichigo' _

His face began to descend, coming closer and closer to her in an agonizingly slow motion. His eyes began to drift shut and she was left to stare at his smooth, soft lips that were getting dangerously closer with every second. Her eyes fluttered shut as at last his lips brushed hers and then kissed them gently.

She felt herself floating away as he kissed her. All her worries were gone and nothing else mattered except for them. It abruptly ended when he suddenly pulled away from her. Her eyes opened again and she was left in a dazed state just staring at him and him staring at her.

A movement by the fire caught their attention. They turned their heads just in time to see Lord Sesshomaru had returned and Jaken too. Rin felt the heat rise to her cheeks once more and she scrambled to get out of Ichigo's arms. She quickly ran over to him and thanked him for saving her. Then, she went to the bag her and Ichigo carried and took out one of her spare kimonos. She thought it best if she were in her own clothes. And then she ran into the forest to change, leaving everyone else to stare after her.

* * *

Sesshomaru had successfully gone after and killed the boar demon. When he returned he expected Rin to come running into his arms, thanking him for saving her. But, what he found was completely unexpected. He stepped into the clearing and froze.

Rin was aroused. The fire demon was kissing her and she was enjoying it. Sesshomaru felt his heart shatter at the sight and his anger and jealously bubble up to the surface. But he controlled his emotions. _'Fine. If she wants the damn fire demon she can have him.' _He walked over to a nearby tree and sat down, Jaken silently doing the same. The toad was being unusually wise today…must be an off day for him.

He looked up to see Rin running towards him. Her cheeks had a bright blush to them. She came up to him and thanked him for saving her and then she ran off to change her attire. Good thing too because he didn't know if he could stand smelling the fire demon on her. Speaking of the boy…

Sesshomaru looked at Ichigo intensely, shooting daggers at him with his unreadable eyes. Ichigo feigned innocence and even lay down to go to sleep, but there was a small smile on his lips in which he could not hide.

He was so smug it was annoying. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to strangle the demon while he fought for air, but doing so would upset Rin, so he decided to just accept it. For now, that is.

Rin came back a few moments later and laid the folded haori next to Ichigo. Then she went over to Ah and Un (who had oh so secretly been spying on everyone this whole time) and told them goodnight by patting them fondly on their heads and giving them each a kiss. She walked over to the tree between Sesshomaru and Ichigo and lay down. She got herself situated and then she stilled, her breathing becoming slow and even.

"Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Rin," he said softly.

* * *

** _Eyes. A smile. Hands. Touching. Claws. Fangs. Pain. Monster. _

_She screamed. She screamed for him, but he didn't come. She ran. She ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. __He__ caught up. He snatched her into his grip and pinned her beneath him, causing her sooo much pain. _

_She saw the wolves chasing after her, biting her, killing her. She saw the bandits, killing everyone she loved. Her parents. Her brothers. Her friends. Everyone. _

_She saw __him__ above her. Panting. Grinning. _

_She screamed out all her pain. _

"_Rin." _

_That voice. That deep authoritative voice demanded she obey. Demanded her to be strong. Demanded her to fight. She knew she could not disobey that voice. Whatever it asked of her, she would do. So, she complied. _

_Something shiny lying next to her caught her attention. It was a white lacquered tanto with red flowers on it. On the side of it, in red curvy writing, was her name. She quickly picked up the mysterious weapon and unsheathed it, pointing it directly at Makoto's throat and, without warning, she shoved it as hard as she could into his neck, spilling his blood on her face._

_It burned as it touched her skin and she watched as the fire in Makoto's eyes died out into ashy embers. Finished, he fell on her. Dead. The weight of him disappeared, as did the pain, until she was left feeling extremely warm and secure. More warm than she felt when she was lying in Ichigo's arms; more secure than she'd ever felt in her entire life. ** _

She opened her eyes to find the source of her comfort. _'Lord Sesshomaru.' _He was holding her tightly in his arms and looking at her with such a soft, kind expression that it made her heart melt. He brushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek with the backside of his fingers. Rin leaned into his touch, grateful for his calming and soothing presence.

Ichigo was there too, but she hardly noticed him. He asked if she was alright and she told him she was, there was no need to worry. She told him he could go back to sleep and that she would be fine. She told him all this without once taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru.

His eyes were so beautiful they made her want to cry just looking at them. Sesshomaru's eyes outmatched even Ichigo's. They were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. The firelight made them look like molten gold, but it was the emotion she saw deep within them that truly set her heart on fire.

Ichigo left them and went back to his tree to sleep, but Sesshomaru stayed by Rin. Holding her gently and lulling her back to sleep. Rin leaned into his chest and closed her eyes, taking firm hold of his haori. She whispered to him "please don't leave me," and then she too fell back into slumber. Sesshomaru held her in his arms all night. They both slept peacefully. This was the first real night Sesshomaru had slept and he found he liked the idea of having her sleep next to him in the future.

But why? She was a mortal and his ward. He shouldn't be feeling this way. Taking care of her was one thing but wanting to…mate with her…he shouldn't be feeling this way. He shouldn't be getting jealous when she shows affection to another male. He shouldn't enjoy holding her so much. He shouldn't want her. But he did.

He decided it would be better for all of them if he distanced himself from her. At least until he got this all straightened out, but, for tonight, he was content on having her near him. With that thought, he promptly fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Rin woke up to the smell of something absolutely delicious. She sat up and looked around, but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. It was only Ichigo, Jaken, and herself. _'He must have taken AhUn with him.' _She looked over at the fire and saw a rather large creature roasting over it. Rin's mouth watered.

Jaken caught her staring. "Lord Sesshomaru caught it; isn't it wonderful!?" He was dancing around it in anticipation for the moment he would devour it.

Rin just continued to stare. _'Lord Sesshomaru caught this…for me?' _She smiled at how thoughtful he was. She saw Ichigo sitting by himself so she walked over and sat next to him. "Isn't Lord Sesshomaru the greatest?" she asked Ichigo, motioning towards the meat. Ichigo looked at it, clearly unimpressed. "Sure," he said in a monotone, not really agreeing. Rin looked at him, catching the tone. _'What's with him?' _It seemed like Ichigo was brooding about something, but she didn't have time to figure out what as Jaken started shouting: "It's ready! It's ready!"

Everyone ate till they were full and then they started packing up. Sesshomaru came back right as they finished packing and told them they were leaving. Then, he simply walked away while everyone else quickly followed suit. Jaken grabbed AhUn's reigns and led the beast after Sesshomaru. Rin and Ichigo walked behind Sesshomaru, but in front of Jaken and AhUn.

They all walked in silence until Rin asked Sesshomaru how long it would take to reach the palace. He told her it would take about five days and said no more. Rin tried talking to Ichigo, but he didn't feel like having a conversation either. So, finally, she decided to ride on AhUn and watch all the creatures in the forest. Thus began the very silent and lonely journey back to the palace.

This went on for four days. They traveled, ate, and camped in silence. At night when they would rest, Sesshomaru always seemed to disappear and Ichigo would hardly talk to her. She began to get extremely lonely.

Now was the last night they would be camping. Sesshomaru told them they should reach the castle by midday tomorrow. They had once again camped at a place near a solitary hot spring. Rin was able to relax and clear her head on the frustrating attitudes of her companions. When she came back she found Sesshomaru was once again missing, Ichigo had gone to sleep and Jaken was snoring on his back by the fire. How boring everything had gotten.

'_Maybe things will get better once we reach the castle.' _She hoped they would. For now though, she decided a good night's rest was in order. She lay down by the fire and watched the burning flames. The red, orange, and yellow danced together and sparks flew out the top as it crackled. It was soothing to listen to.

Rin wondered if she would have another nightmare. She hadn't stopped having them, but they seemed to be getting better. Every time she had one it always eventually changed in her favor and she was always calmed by a warm presence. She always felt safe and secure, like she was in someone's arms. But the feeling would disappear early in the morning and when she woke up Lord Sesshomaru would always be gone.

She let the fire lull her to sleep and eventually drifted off, allowing her busy mind to rest at ease.

**_ She was walking through a castle, going down many hallways. Trying to find the room she was looking for. She kept walking till at last she came to it…the master bedroom where the lord of the castle slept. _

_She slid open the door and quietly slipped in… tiptoeing across the room to the large bed on the far side. She reached it and looked down onto the sleeping face of the person who slept there. He looked so serene, so beautiful. She reached out a hand to trace the markings on his delicate features. The two stripes on each cheek. The crescent moon on his forehead. Her finger lowered to brush against his delicate lips, then up to trace around the tip of his pointed ears. _

_A clawed hand tightly grabbed hold of her wrist. She gasped and tried to pull it back, but the grip was too strong. He started pulling her down, closer to him, till their faces were inches apart. She stared into those blazing amber eyes and suddenly all feelings of fear left her. They were replaced by a new emotion. A stronger emotion. One she did not recognize. _

"_What are you doing here, Rin?" he asked her in his smooth, deep voice. She quivered under his heated gaze. "I…I…" she stuttered. Her voice lowered to a whisper and her eyes dropped to the floor. "I wanted to be with you." _

_She felt a clawed finger under her chin lift her face up. She expected to see anger etched into his features, but she did not. She saw…something else. Something she couldn't quite put a finger on. His grip on her wrist loosened some, but he did not release her. Instead he began slowly pulling her onto the bed. He rolled her around so she was under him and then he lightly brushed her lips with his. Then his mouth went to her ear and whispered seductively "if that's what you wish." _

_Splash!_

…………………………_? 'What was that?'_

_Splash! **_

Rin's eyes shot open and she sat up. She looked around her. The fire had long died out and Ichigo, Jaken, and AhUn were all asleep, but where was Sesshomaru?

Splash!

She looked towards the misty steam between the trees. Someone was in the hot spring. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to go find out who was in there. She stood up and began slowly walking towards the direction the spring was in. She walked through the trees and once again heard the trickling sounds of the water. She walked to the bank and froze dead in her tracks. Her heart racing. Her eyes wide.

Standing in the middle of the spring, completely naked, was Lord Sesshomaru. He sensed her there and turned around. She wanted to run, but she was glued to the spot. Her feet refused to move and her heart refused to still. Her eyes roamed his body. His soaked silver hair stuck to his glistening skin. The water droplets rolled down his well muscled chest and arms. She eyed the magenta markings on his hips that stuck out just above the waist deep water, pointing down to…

She felt heat rise to her cheeks and felt wet between her legs. She wanted him to come out of the water. She wanted him to come to her. She wanted him.

As if he had heard her silent wishes, Sesshomaru slowly began walking to the bank where Rin stood. His eyes had taken on a dark amber shade and they were glazed over with lust. At last he reached her and walked out of the water. Rin's eyes went straight to the place between his legs and she started getting nervous. Sesshomaru sensed her nervousness, so he reached down beside her and grabbed his hakama. He put them on and tied his obi securely around them with the special knot he used.

Sesshomaru then walked toward Rin and pulled her to him. She looked up at him, not sure what to do, but then he took her face gently in his hand and kissed her. Rin felt a jolt shoot through her and she returned the kiss. Sesshomaru trailed his tongue across her lips and she gladly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. This was different than any other time she'd been kissed. Before, it was awful, but this…this was amazing. He tasted like heaven.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. He'd tried to ignore his feelings for her. He'd tried to stay away, but he couldn't. He wanted her. He needed her. The thought of being without her made him angry. The thought of him needing her made him angry. Sesshomaru was frustrated by the conflict going on within him. He needed to think things over. He pushed Rin away and disappeared, leaving her standing there alone and confused.

She sank to the ground as a single tear rolled down her cheek. _'I must've made him angry.' _She snuck up on him while he was taking a bath and because of her feelings he kissed her. Now he regrets it and he's mad. It was all her fault. She felt ashamed.

She stayed there for a while longer and then returned to camp to sleep. That night she had no nightmares, but she also didn't have that soothing warmth. She felt cold and alone.

The next day started out the same as all the others. Nobody talked. Nobody made a sound. It was complete silence. They ate and packed and then they left for the palace. She hoped they would get there soon. She was so depressed she needed something to cheer her up.

They continued walking until at last a large meadow filled with flowers came into view and there, across the meadow and sitting against the mountains, was the Western Palace. Rin's eyes brightened and her spirit soared at the beautiful sight.

'_I'm home.' _

* * *

A/N: Oh my oh my what is going on here!? It's a love triangle yay! Lol we all know we love those. So this chapter was a little steamy and I must say most fun to write. But what on Earth is gonna happen next? Whatever my crazy mind comes up with that's what! Lol I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!


	8. Preparations

Disclaimer: Sigh. I keep putting Sesshomaru on my Christmas list, but I don't think Santa is getting my letters…

A/N: I know what you all are thinking. Oh my god I thought she died. Ha no I'm still alive, barely. I went through so much crap and drama this summer that if I typed it all out this author's note would probably be 2-3 pages, not even kidding. But, thankfully that's all behind me now so I can move on and get my life back. Anyway I'm extremely sorry for the horrendously long update. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy!

**My beta is deciding to take her time in editing this so I've decided to put the unedited version up in the mean time. I figured you guys have waited long enough.

'_Thought'_

_*Flashback*_

Straight line is change in POV

**Rescued by Fate  
**

Chapter Eight- Preparations

Rin immediately took off at a steady run toward the beautiful sight that lay before her. She was almost home. She couldn't believe it. As she entered the meadow she was surrounded by the wonderful smells of all the fully bloomed flowers and she suddenly felt like a child again. She giggled in merriment as the flowers tickled her when she passed them. She flung her arms out to the side and held them there as she ran, making her look like an airplane

Crushed petals lay on the dirt floor of the meadow where they had fallen and made soft cushions for her feet as she padded over them. Others drifted up into the breeze as she knocked them from their stems. They drifted around her in celebration of her return and brushed against her face in a flowery kiss. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the warm summer air and the sweet scent of the flowers fill her entire being. She felt so peaceful, so relaxed. She felt free. Free of all her problems, all her suffering. She wished this feeling would never end.

Movement beside her caught her attention and she looked to her right to see Ichigo running with her. She gave him a gentle smile and in return his face brightened. _'Well it's about time,' _she mused as she watched all of his stress literally disappear from his form. She was glad he was back to his old self again because she was getting tired of the silent, boring Ichigo he had turned into.

She quickened her pace as her mouth curled up into a wicked grin. Ichigo took the hint and quickened his pace as well, silently accepting her challenge to a race. They sped along through the meadow and Rin started to pull ahead, but Ichigo's male pride wouldn't let him lose. He swiftly passed her and took the lead, glancing back at her to give her a cocky smirk.

This only pushed her further. She was already running as fast as she could, but seeing that smirk triggered something in her that enabled her to run even faster. She was gaining on him now and she was going so fast she feared she might trip over her own feet. Suddenly, in front of her, Ichigo came to a swift halt, his entire body going eerily still. Rin tried to stop, but she was running too fast and Ichigo looked back at her just in time to see her body collide with his.

It all happened in slow motion. Rin saw the drop off. Saw the steep hill slanting down to the rest of the meadow. She felt their bodies tipping over, making their inevitable descent towards the hard earth below. She saw the panic in Ichigo's eyes, felt him pull her closer. She grabbed onto him as tight as she could; trusting him to protect her. She felt the gravity pull her down, causing her to become trapped underneath him.

She was going to hit the ground first and then Ichigo would fall on her. She braced herself for the breath stealing impact. But at the last second, before her back met the dirt, she felt Ichigo spin them around so that he would take the full force of the fall and she would land on his soft body instead of the hard ground.

Time sped back up as she crashed onto Ichigo; hearing him grunt in pain from the harsh landing. However, gravity was not done with them yet. This hill was steep and because of the momentum they had coming down, they didn't stop when they landed. Rin and Ichigo rolled over and over as they cascaded down, the pull of gravity causing them to roll even faster than before.

Rin was becoming dizzy and each time she hit the ground she felt like she was being punched in the face. She knew her body would have scrapes and bruises on it from the fall and she just wished that they would soon come to a stop. Rin was rolled around yet again and this time as she made contact with the hill she felt something sharp strike her head.

Ichigo tried to protect Rin as best he could, but it was hard when they were rolling. The whole way down she had made small noises of pain when she was flung around to meet the solid earth. He didn't notice when the noises stopped. Finally they slowed and came to a rest as the hill leveled out into a flat sea of flowers. Rin had landed on top of Ichigo, her head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

Ichigo lay there panting as he fought to catch his breath, but Rin appeared to be sleeping. "Rin. Rin wake up," he tried rousing her. Nothing. He started shaking her and still she did not move. Finally he lifted her up by her shoulders and gasped in shock at what he saw. Rin's eyes were closed, but one was swollen and streams of blood were sliding down the left side of her face from her hair, across her swollen eye, down her cheek to her chin.

Rin was unconscious.

* * *

Lightning struck outside the window as the rain continued to pour down in thick sheets. He sat in his study looking over some old scrolls. The sounds of the rain and the roaring thunder keeping him company. He glanced up from his scroll to look into the blazing fire on the opposite side of the room. It flickered and crackled, speaking to him in a language only his kind could understand. He looked to the door. _'Someone's coming.' _He heard hurried footsteps rushing down the corridor and then he saw two silhouettes through the paper door. One was small and slim with long hair tied back at the shoulders, a woman, and a servant. The other was taller and well built with short hair that stood straight up, a man, and a noble.

He watched the young girl bow and attempt to open the door for the guest, but the male backhanded her and told her to move. She made a small squeak as she fell to the ground and then she lay still as stone. He frowned at this and watched as the guest flung open the door, nearly knocking it off its track and rushed in with a hurried greeting.

He couldn't believe how rash and ignorant his younger brother could be at times. There's no excuse for entering a castle the way he just did. Such disrespect for his home and him made him furious. Had it been anyone else, he would've killed them immediately. However, since it was his brother, he would let it slide. He held up a clawed hand to silence the babbling demon in front of him.

The young demon immediately stopped talking and looked straight into his older brother's cold blue eyes.

"Makoto," came his smooth, low voice. "Explain to me why you are here.

* * *

Rin woke to the feel of a cold cloth being pressed against her forehead. Her whole body ached, but the pain was starting to subside. The smell of medicinal herbs was all around her and behind her eyelids she could see a flickering light. She could feel someone sitting next to her. She could feel them watching her. Her eyes opened slowly as she muttered, "Where am I?" She tried to sit up, but the whole room spun around her and threatened to make her sick so she lay back down with a moan.

She could hear someone next to her telling her it was best not to move. She looked towards the direction of the voice to the body sitting beside her. "Ichigo?" she rasped quietly. He moved closer to her so she could see his face. "What happened?"

Ichigo looked at her for a moment then asked her in a calm soothing voice, "What do you remember?"

She thought back to what she had been doing before she woke up here. She remembered being in the meadow and racing with Ichigo. She remembered crashing into him and falling down the hill. Then nothing as everything went black.

"I remember racing with you and falling down the hill, but what happened after that?"

"You hit your head on a rock and passed out. It gave you a pretty nasty cut, but I think it will be ok. It also gave you a black eye, but these medicinal herbs were able to reduce the swelling. It should be fully healed in a day or two. The rest is just minor cuts and bruises, but they too should heal soon."

He reached his hand up to touch the bandage on her head. His eyes were distant as he was deep in thought. "Lord Sesshomaru was pretty worried about you, he whispered. He's the one who brought you here. Then he brought his best healer to tend to you personally." He dropped his hand and looked away. "He cares about you a lot," he said quietly.

Rin smiled at him and reached a hand up to touch his face, turning it to face her. "You care about me too, Ichi. After all you're the one who's sitting here with me now." She looked around the room, but it was empty except for them. The one person she wanted to see when she woke up; wasn't there. "I don't see Lord Sesshomaru here," she spoke in an angry tone. She almost felt betrayed by his absence. Anger welled up inside her as the hurt put a painful strain on her heart. She could feel her eyes burning. "If he cares about me so much; then where is he?" she nearly shouted at him. "You're the one who's here for me, not him!" Her angry eyes glistened as they bore into his. _'Why doesn't he love me anymore?'_

A tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Ichigo pulled her into his arms, holding her in a tight embrace. She beat his chest with her fists. "Where is he, Ichigo? Why isn't he here?" she sobbed.

Ichigo held her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "Rin as much as I would like to take credit for your recovery, I can't. Lord Sesshomaru brought you here, had his best healer tend to you, and he's been with you, here, by your side this entire time. He was called away just before you woke. Rin it was Lord Sesshomaru who'd been watching over you, not me. I wanted to, but he had things around the castle that needed to be taken care of and he refused to leave you; so I did them. He knew you would wake soon and that'd you'd be alright so he called me in here to watch you while he went to take care of something."

He looked at Rin and expected her to be happy knowing Lord Sesshomaru had been here, but she wasn't. Her face was expressionless and her eyes lost. "So he didn't want me to know he was here," she said quietly.

Ichigo wondered if she was going to be ok. "Rin?"

She lay back down and rolled over to her side. "Please leave, Ichigo. I want to be alone."

He nodded. "Alright," he said in understanding. "I'll be just outside the door if you need me." With that he got up and left, leaving Rin to hide in her solitude.

More tears flowed freely down her face and she didn't even try to hide her cries. Outside Ichigo listened to the sobbing girl and felt his heart break for her. He wished there was something he could do. Rin cried until sleep clouded her thoughts and she fell into a nice, deep slumber.

A room above her, a tall figure listened to her breathing even out. The room was pitch black and all that could be seen was a pair of bright amber eyes. He closed them and sighed. "Goodnight, Rin."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked over and lit a couple of lamps, flooding the room with light. Then he walked over to another wall and pulled various scrolls from their shelves. There was so much that needed to be done and not a whole lot of time. He set the scrolls on his desk and immediately got to work.

After a couple of hours Sesshomaru was interrupted by the sound of crying and someone screaming for help. He looked up at the door just as Ichigo came bursting in. "Please come quick, my Lord. It's Rin. She's having another nightmare."

Sesshomaru was up in a flash and immediately ran down to her room. He told Ichigo to wait outside as he went in. What he saw was hard to look at. Rin had gotten herself tangled up in her sheets and was struggling with them, shouting at them to stop and to leave her alone. One of the larger cuts she had on her arm had opened up and was bleeding. Her shrill cries were hurting his ears. He felt her pain tight in his chest.

He quickly crossed the room and crouched down beside her, trying to get her untangled. Once he got the sheets off she proceeded to fight him. She smacked and clawed at him every chance she got so he pinned her arms to her side. She arched her back and tried to free herself, but it was no use. Sesshomaru was stronger. He tried calling her out of her nightmare.

"Rin."

Her eyes snapped open, but she didn't stop struggling. And the eyes staring back at him…weren't hers. They were a cold, dark red. She screamed in agony.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. "Rin," he tried again with more force. Her eyes flashed brown for a second then bled back to red.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Help Me," she whimpered. He couldn't think of anything else to do. He reached his face down to hers and kissed her with everything he had. She was burning, her skin was on fire, but as he continued to kiss her he felt the heat leaving her body in waves of steam as her body cooled. Finally her eyes changed back to chocolate brown and he felt all conflict leave her body as sleep overtook her once more.

He pulled away from her and looked at her sleeping face. Her brow was soaked with sweat. He reached out and pulled a stray strand of hair from her eyes. She looked peaceful now. He was glad, but he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

He ordered Ichigo to retrieve the healer so her arm could be bandaged and her bed could be changed. Then he ordered him to guard her all night. He told Ichigo if anything else happened, he was to come get him immediately.

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, went back up to his study. He started pulling scroll after scroll from the shelves. Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew what that was; he knew the level of power and audacity needed to even attempt it. That type of sorcery was forbidden for most demons. So who would dare use it?

'_Makoto.' _That was the name of Rin's captor. He was a fire demon. If he was powerful enough he could be able to perform that spell. _'Makoto.' _Why did that name sound so familiar?

Sesshomaru looked over scrolls all night, but none were helping him. Finally he decided to leave this matter until after he'd finished the plans for the big event coming up. Sesshomaru worked all night and by some stroke of luck finished everything by dawn. He called Jaken to his study and told him of his intentions.

He gave Jaken clear instructions and then told him to leave. Sesshomaru too had to leave for awhile. He needed to patrol his lands and get them ready. Very soon he would have guests arriving and he didn't want them to have to deal with any nuisances on his lands. Also, he needed to visit his brother.

Sesshomaru informed Ichigo of where he was going and when he would be back. Then he told him to tell Rin goodbye for him as he could not wait till she woke up. And with that he was gone, leaving his precious ward in the hands of another. He hoped Ichigo could manage.

* * *

Rin woke up to rays of light pouring down on her face. The bright light was harsh to her sleepy eyes and the sun was heating up the room to the point where she felt she would suffocate if she stayed in the burning sauna.

She found a green and yellow summer yukata laying by her bed and quickly put it on. Then she tied her long hair in a pony tail at the base of her neck and swiftly left the room. The hallway was cooler and she was grateful for it. She felt like she was burning up. She decided she needed something cool to drink so she headed for the kitchens. It had been a long time since she'd been here, but she thought she remembered the way.

She walked down hallway after hallway until finally; she came to the doors she was looking for. She slid them open to reveal a slightly bemused Ichigo sitting down at the table and eating breakfast. He stood up the moment she entered. Gasping and mumbling about how she shouldn't be out of bed. She just ignored him with a casual wave of her hand and walked over to one of the maids.

"Excuse me; may I please have something to drink? I'm really thirsty." The maid bowed and told her "of course mi lady" then scampered off to the back room. Rin felt weird being called a lady, but didn't question it. This was _her _home after all. Why shouldn't she be treated like a lady?

The maid returned within a few seconds and handed Rin the glass. She gulped down the delicious fresh water and asked for another. The maid scurried off in the same direction to refill her glass.

Meanwhile, Rin walked back over to Ichigo, who had resumed his seat at the table and gazed down at the bowl in front of him. "What are you eating?" she asked hungrily.

"It's the cook's specialty. A secret recipe that only he knows. And it's delicious!" he told her enthusiastically, continuing to stuff his face. The maid reappeared behind her and handed her the refilled glass. Rin decided to drink this one a little slower, savoring the glorious fulfillment that only fresh, ice cold water can bring. She decided to take a seat next to Ichigo, plopping down beside him.

He gave her a questionable look at her un-lady-like plop, but didn't say anything about it. Just chuckled and shook his head. She returned the look with her I-could-care-less-about-the-way-I-sit-around-you gaze and then proceeded to sip her water. Her stomach started growling as she sat there watching him eat and realized she was starving. She watched him take another bite and then grabbed the bowl from his hands, taking a bite herself.

"Hey give that back!" he yelled at her and tried to reclaim it, but she was too quick for him and moved out of the way just in time, taking another delicious bite. However the next time, she wasn't as quick to move and he grabbed the bowl out of her hands and held it above his head. She whined at him to let her have it as she jumped up and down trying to reach it. Ichigo just smirked and said "You can have it if you can reach it."

Rin tried jumping higher, but it was no use. Ichigo was tall and had long arms. Not a good combination for her at the moment. Rin glanced down and saw the table there. She decided to use it to her advantage. She placed one foot on it and stood up, now leaning over Ichigo to get the bowl. He held it out to the side as the other hand held onto her for support.

Rin had one foot on the table, the other in midair between the table and Ichigo, one hand on his face, and the other stretched out as far as it could go towards the wonderful prize in the bowl. The newcomer chuckled at the childish spectacle and both Ichigo and Rin froze in embarrassment.

This only made him laugh harder. "Now Miss Rin, you know if you want something to eat all you have to do is ask," he said in his rough low voice. His eyes were shining in merriment.

Rin tilted her head to the side to look at him. She knew that voice. When her eyes finally landed on him she gasped in shock and screamed in joy. "Meshi!" She immediately jumped down from the table and ran to the cook, embracing him in a warm, tight hug. He smiled and returned the hug, kissing the top of her head. "This place sure has been empty without you, Miss Rin. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," she sighed as she nuzzled her face warmly in his chest. Meshi was a badger demon. He was big due to both his height and weight. But he wasn't fat, he was just very muscular. Rin liked to think of him as cuddly. Since that's what she did when she was little.

On the nights when Sesshomaru was away and she felt scared she would find Meshi and snuggle up next to him, instantly falling asleep. He was very tan and had white and black hair that he kept in a high pony tail.

His eyes were very round, but completely black and he had two thick black stripes that ran from his hair, over his eyes, and down the rest of his face to his chin. He was very handsome for his age. Meshi had been the cook here since before Sesshomaru was even born and Rin loved to here all the stories that Meshi had to tell. He was by far one of the most kind hearted demons she'd ever met and she loved him.

He released her from the hug and put his hands on her shoulders. "Well, you may have changed a lot in appearance, but your personality hasn't. Underneath this beautiful young woman you're still the sweet adorable child you once were. You're still Rin. I'm glad," he said with a warm smile.

Ichigo just sat there and gaped at them, looking back and forth from the cook to Rin. He was really feeling left out these days. He was confused at how she could be friends with the cook, but then he remembered that this was Rin. She would be friends with everyone if she could. He smiled at the thought. She truly was one of a kind.

Meshi brought his giant hands up from Rin's shoulders and clapped them together. "Now Miss Rin, what would you like for breakfast?" He stared down at her knowingly, but all the same expected an answer. Rin's gaze drifted back over to wear Ichigo sat with the amazing food still in his hands. She pointed to the bowl as her mouth began to water. "That," she said in wonder.

Meshi chuckled at her answer and told her he'd bring it right out, then disappeared into the back of the kitchen. Rin walked over to Ichigo and again sat down beside him, but this time she did it with as much grace as she possibly could. Over exaggerating to the point where Ichigo couldn't look at her without laughing. Rin's eyebrows rose as she gave him a "was that better?" look. Ichigo just continued to laugh and Rin smiled. Things were finally back to normal. Well…almost.

There was still one person missing.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes looked out over his lands. The half dead demon beside him gurgled something incoherent as blood began to pool in his throat. Sesshomaru ignored him and walked on. That was the last demon he sensed nearby. He'd been killing them nonstop all morning and now…nothing. It was strange. _'Perhaps the others ran away in fear,' _he thought to himself.

He sighed. _'Well I suppose if there aren't any more nuisances to take care of then it's time.' _He muttered something about having to go out of his way for a lowly half breed and then transformed into a ball of light and sped off in the direction of his brother's village.

* * *

The relentless rain continued its assault as the two brothers faced each other. Lightening struck again and illuminated the room with its piercing white flash. Thunder followed soon after, cracking like a whip in the distance. And still, not a word was spoken. Arctic blue met flaming crimson as they continued to stare at one another.

Finally Makoto broke the silence. "Will you help me or not?" he said in a hard yet quiet voice. The older demon just continued to stare at him, silently wondering if he should get involved. "So let me get this straight," he said after an eternity. "Your human mate ran off with one of your servants and you want my help in getting her back?" His voice sounded amused. His eyes had a slight twinkle to them as he waited for his brother's response.

Makoto looked humiliated and his eyes gazed at the floor as he answered "yes, that's right."

'_My how pathetic you've become, Makoto.' _

His icy blue eyes drifted to the fire in the room once more. "Is she marked?" he asked in his cool voice.

"No," Makoto answered swiftly.

His eyes shot back to the younger demon, piercing him with their intensity. "Why not?" he asked suspiciously. Makoto cowered at his brother's tone. He regained his composure and flashed his fiery eyes up to his brother. Makoto's voice was livid as he spoke. "Because she was taken from me on the night we mated. I was waiting until we were completely finished to mark her. But I never got the chance."

"You're such a fool, Makoto. How could you let this happen?" he asked harshly. Makoto seemed to recoil a bit and then looked down at the table between them.

"What would you do brother," he started quietly. His eyes shot up and he nearly shouted "if one of your servants took Rei and ran off with her!? Wouldn't you do whatever you could to get her back!? Well!? Wouldn't you!? Yake-" he was cut off by the older demon's hand slamming down on the table.

"Enough, Makoto," he said coldly. They stared each other down.

He regarded Makoto seriously for a moment, knowing that he was right. If someone ever dared to take his mate from him he would be willing to go to the pits of Hell to get her back. He stared into the face of his angry brother, his icy eyes melting a bit. He closed them and sighed. "Alright, Makoto I'll help you," he said quietly.

Makoto's lips spread into a wicked grin. "Thank you brother." He nodded once in acknowledgement. Makoto's face visibly brightened as he began inquiring about what they could do. "Brother," he asked curiously. "What do you know of flame possession?"

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "Do you wish to torture the girl?" he said smoothly with a hint of suspicion. Makoto shrugged and shook his head. "I merely wish for her to know I'm still looking for her," he said casually.

The answer did not convince him, but he had told Makoto he'd help him and so he would. "There's a scroll about it in the library. I suggest you look there."

Makoto rose and walked to the door. He began to open it and stopped when he heard his brother's liquid voice. "What's her name?" he asked quietly. Makoto closed his eyes. "Rin," he answered. "Her name is Rin." He opened his eyes and left the room, sliding the door shut behind him and walked off in the direction of the library.

The icy demon stared once more at the flickering flames, wondering what Makoto was up to.

'_Rin.' _He thought silently. _'Why does that name sound so familiar?' _

His thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on the door. "What is it?" he asked.

A light and feathery high pitched voiced answered. "My Lord, you have a visitor. He says his name is Jaken."

He looked at the door. "Send him in."

* * *

Rin walked along the stone path in the garden. It'd been awhile since she'd been here. She looked around at all the beautiful Sakura trees and various flowers and plants that lay everywhere. It was just as she remembered, overflowing with beauty. She continued to walk along the path, picking various flowers as she went, until she came to the small pond that sat in the middle of the garden. She walked over to the bench that was just in front of it and sat down.

She gazed down into the clear blue water and watched as the fish swam in circles around it. This had always been her absolute favorite place in the castle. She began working with the flowers in her hands, weaving them together in a circle. She twisted the stems together in a familiar yet ancient pattern until at long last she held the finished product in her hands. It was a flower crown. She used to make them all the time.

She lifted it up and placed it on her head. A perfect fit. Rin's eyes fell once again to the pond as she recalled a memory from the distant past.

_*Flashback*_

"_Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Look what Rin made!" she yelled as she ran across the garden path. Sesshomaru was standing by the pond gazing at the water in silent thought. She skidded to a halt in front of him and his eyes flicked to her. Rin beamed up at him and held out her creation. It was a small ring of flowers. "See!" _

_Sesshomaru looked at it for a moment and then carefully picked it up with one elegant hand. It was tiny, just big enough to be a bracelet, but he could tell that she had worked very hard on it. "Rin," he said softly. "Hold out your arm." She did as she was told and watched in wonder as Sesshomaru delicately slipped it around her hand and on to her wrist. It was just the right size._

_She looked up at him in confusion. She had made this for him so why was he giving it back? Sesshomaru brought a clawed hand up and softly stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I want you to wear it, Rin," he spoke quietly. She looked again at the flowers on her wrist and then back up to Sesshomaru and smiled. "Alright then," she said proudly. "If Lord Sesshomaru wants Rin to wear his gift then Rin will wear it." _

_The corners of Sesshomaru's lips twitched as if to smile and his eyes twinkled in amusement. "Rin."_

"_Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She looked up at him in question. _

"_Go and pick all of your favorite flowers and bring them to me," he told her smoothly. Then he walked over to the bench and sat down as he waited for her to do as she was told. Rin looked at him for a moment and then smiled as she ran off to fulfill her order. She picked all of her absolute favorites and piled them into her lap. She lifted the hem of her orange and yellow checkered kimono and carried the bundle back to where her lord was waiting. _

_She put all the flowers on the bench beside her lord and then went to sit next to him on the other side. She watched in silent amazement as one by one Sesshomaru braided the flowers together. When he was finished he held it out for her. It was a perfect circle of her favorite flowers. Rin clapped her hands together and smiled. "It's beautiful my Lord," she cheered. Sesshomaru lifted it up and placed it on her head. A perfect fit. "It's a flower crown, Rin. And it's for you." _

_She reached up and felt the delicate flowers around her head. "Rin loves it, Lord Sesshomaru," she cried. "Thank you." Sesshomaru nodded at her and stood. Rin stood up too and together they walked back to the castle. Halfway there Rin said quietly "wearing this flower crown makes me feel like a princess, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru actually smiled this time and said "you are a princess, Rin." Rin's smile grew even more as they walked inside. That was the first time she ever felt truly special in her entire life. _

_*End of Flashback*_

A single tear slipped down Rin's cheek at the memory. Sesshomaru had always been so kind to her. Now she barely ever saw him. He even left without telling her. She had to find out from Ichigo. He told Ichigo and not her. She felt so betrayed. She wanted to know what was wrong with her. Why was he avoiding her like this? What did she do wrong?

She thought back to what had happened two nights ago. Makoto was inside her, causing her agonizing pain. And Lord Sesshomaru was there too, in the distance. He was trying to call her back, but Makoto wouldn't let her go. She begged her lord to help her, to save her from the pain. And then his lips were on hers. His perfect smooth lips were kissing her and that's what brought her back to him. She felt all the pain leave her body as it was replaced with new feelings. And then his lips left hers and everything went black.

Sesshomaru had kissed her. Why? If he was so repulsed by her then why would he do such a thing? _'It was pity' _said a small voice inside her head. _'He felt bad for you cause you were in pain so he decided to give you what you wanted even though he hated every minute of it.' _Rin shook her head. No. No, he wouldn't do that. Would he? _'Yes. He would.' _Rin put her head in her hands and cried in silent pain. Why was he doing this to her? How could he be so cruel as to pretend he cares?

Her crown fell to the side of her head as she continued to sob. After a few minutes she wiped her tears away and stood up, once again staring into the clear blue water of the pond. Her reflection stared back at her, the lopsided crown catching her eye. As she turned to walk away she felt it slide of her head and drift down into the cool water where it floated on the surface. The days when she was a princess, were over.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped just outside his brother's hut and transformed back to his normal form. He only took a single step before the half demon burst out of the hut and pointed a clawed finger at him. "I thought I smelled you," he said in a rough voice. "What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I simply came to see you, Inuyasha," he said smoothly. "Isn't that enough?" Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. "Well who says I wanna see you," he muttered.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" yelled an angry voice. Inuyasha immediately met dirt as he was flung to the ground. Kagome stood in the doorway of the hut with her hands on her hips glaring at the half demon. Inuyasha sat up from his crater and yelled at her. "What the hell was that for!?" Kagome crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air. "You were being rude. Sesshomaru came all this way to see you and you act like that. I thought you two were friends now? Honestly, Inuyasha grow up."

Inuyasha growled as he crossed his arms and legs and imitated her by sticking his nose up in the air. "I was just kidding, Kagome. Jeeze. Lighten up."

Sesshomaru watched this whole spectacle and didn't think a thing of it. He'd seen it too many times. So instead of asking questions he simply just walked forward toward the hut. When he passed Inuyasha he muttered, "at least she has a brain."

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha growled, snapping his head up to Sesshomaru and yelling, "what was that!?"

Sesshomaru just ignored Inuyasha and walked up to Kagome. She smiled at him. "It's nice to see you Sesshomaru. Is there anything we can do for you?" she asked politely.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes there is, but I want to talk to you about something first," he said. Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "Alright, come on inside and I'll make us some tea, then we can talk." Sesshomaru nodded once in agreement and walked inside the hut. Kagome followed in after him.

Once inside they heard Inuyasha's muffled yells. "Hey, Sesshomaru! I thought you came to see me!? What do you need to talk to her for!? Hey! I'm talking here! Fine! Just ignore me! Pretend I'm not here! Dammit you guys get back here!"

Kagome finally had enough and stuck her head out the door and yelled, "Instead of carrying on out there why don't you just come in here!?"

Inuyasha growled and yelled, "Shut up! I knew that! I was going to anyway!"

Kagome softened a bit. "You know instead of sitting out there acting like a tough guy, why don't you just come inside," she said in her normal voice. Inuyasha glared at her for a moment and then stood. "Keh. Fine I will." Kagome smiled and held the tatami mat open for him. Inuyasha walked in and took a seat at the small table. Kagome then went back to making the tea.

After awhile Sesshomaru noticed something was off. This hut was normally a lot noisier and crowded. He immediately realized what was different. He looked across the table to his brother. "Where are your pups, Inuyasha? I don't see them anywhere."

"They're all over at Miroku and Sango's today," Inuyasha said in a bored tone. "They usually all hang out here, but me and Kagome needed a break. Sango was more than happy to have them over. She's been wanting to teach them the art of demon slaying." Inuyasha's eyes flashed over to Sesshomaru. "Keh. Kind of ironic don't you think. But Shouji and Akina have really taken a liking to it. Heh I always knew the twins would be the fighters. They're too much like me."

Sesshomaru nodded, silently agreeing with him. "And what of your youngest pup, how's he fairing?" Sesshomaru asked in an interested voice. Inuyasha chuckled lightly and looked back over to his brother. "He thinks it's a pain and a waste of time to learn. 'Course he also has absolutely no talent for it, which is why he gets frustrated." He leaned in closer to Sesshomaru, out of Kagome's hearing and added, "he's too much like his mother."

Sesshomaru looked up at the woman in question and couldn't decide whether it was a good or bad thing that Kiyoshi was like her. She was soft, naïve, and breakable yes. But, she was also intelligent, strong spirited, open minded, loyal, and incredibly kind. What she lacked in physical strength she surely made up for in spiritual. He wondered if Kiyoshi was perhaps even capable of producing spiritual powers. If he could, then he would turn out to be quite the abled fighter, maybe even more so then the twins.

Kagome finished making the tea and brought it over to the small table. She took a seat next to Inuyasha and looked over to Sesshomaru. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked him in a cheery tone. Sesshomaru decided to get straight to the point. He took a sip of tea and then began. "The first matter I wish to discuss is Rin." Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other. They had known of Rin's disappearance from day one and had even helped Sesshomaru with many searches, but all had turned up empty.

"I've found her," Sesshomaru said calmly.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped and Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "You found her?" she whispered.

"Yes," he answered quietly.

Kagome's face immediately broke out in a radiating smile. "That's wonderful!" she nearly yelled. "I'm so happy you were able to find her!" "Where was she at?" she asked curiously. Inuyasha, who had been in a state of shock through all of this, finally closed his gaping mouth and looked interestedly at his older brother.

"I found her traveling in a remote forest," he answered in his usual monotone. "She and her companion were under attack when I came across them. I defeated the demons and then found out that it was Rin who I had saved. She had escaped with another demon named Ichigo and they were on the run. The ones who were attacking them were their captors."

"So who the hell were they anyway?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Fire demons," he answered with loathing. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Was she hurt," he asked quietly, closing his eyes in fear of the answer.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered in a tormented whisper. She had been molested, beaten, and brutally raped before she was able to leave," he added quietly, his voice laced with pain. Inuyasha opened his eyes, they were burning gold with fury and sadness. Kagome looked like she was going to be sick and her eyes were swimming with tears for Rin. Sesshomaru continued, "Her wounds had been healed by a demon named Kai who watched over her there. He was the one who helped her escape and he's also Ichigo's father."

"I'm glad she got out of there," Kagome said in her soft, caring voice.

"So what about this Ichigo kid? Do you trust him?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do," Sesshomaru answered honestly. "He seems to care a lot for Rin and he's protected her many times." Inuyasha and Kagome nodded, silently processing all this new information. Sesshomaru straightened up and looked at the two of them. "Rin is now home in the safety of my castle," he said in a business-like tone. "Which brings me to the second matter…" He had Inuyasha and Kagome's undivided attention.

* * *

Rin walked through the many corridors of the castle, not really going anywhere, just wandering around. It was dark outside and the halls were lit with many flickering candles. Her shadow danced on the walls in time with the flames as she continued her slow, leisure pace forward. As she glanced at the flickering flames she was once again reminded of her lord's absence.

'_He's been gone a whole week now. I wonder if he'll even come back.' _She couldn't help but feel like it was all her fault. That she had caused him to leave because he couldn't stand to be around her, because her love for him was repulsing. She felt so empty inside when she thought about it, about how her pathetic human feelings disgusted him. She felt abandoned. Like she was here all alone and no one cared for her.

She stopped when she realized where she'd ended up. She was staring blanking at the thin paper doors that led out to the garden. She felt some fresh air would help clear her head and so she slid the doors open and stepped out into the cool night.

The garden was still breathtakingly beautiful, even now when it was shrouded in darkness. The full moon lit up the stone path and fireflies danced around everywhere. She walked along the familiar path again, feeling the cool, smooth stones beneath her feet. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sighing at the pure serenity of this wonderful place.

She opened her eyes as the path wound around to the small pond and stopped when she saw someone else was already there. Ichigo was standing near the pond's edge, looking down into the rippling water as the fish swam back and forth. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. His eyes had a determined look to them as if he'd made up his mind about something and was trying to figure out how to act on it.

He looked up as he heard her softly approach. His violet eyes were glowing in the moonlight and the way he looked at her made her heart rate pick up just ever so slightly. All her previous thoughts, about no one caring for her, immediately vanished when she looked at him. Of course Ichigo cared for her. He'd cared for her before they'd even met. He was her best and closest friend and she felt so stupid for doubting him. How could she have been so blind?

Ichigo looked away from her and back to the pond. "Nice night," he said quietly. She nodded and looked up into the sky. "Beautiful," she whispered. Ichigo snorted and looked back to her. "My thoughts exactly," he said in a calm, soothing voice that made chills run down her spine. She blushed slightly and looked down at the ground.

Ichigo walked over to her, taking slow, measured steps and stopped in front of her. He lifted her chin with one long, clawed finger and gazed into her eyes. Her heart rate picked up again and began to beat loudly against her chest. She could clearly see the lust in his eyes, but there was something else there as well. It wasn't greedy, but more pure. She could see his love for her in them and it made her heart melt and her head spin.

His face was slowly getting closer to hers and her heart was beating faster by the second. His eyes drifted close and hers did the same as their lips finally met in a soft, tender kiss. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb. Rin couldn't make sense of anything that was happening. Her mind was a complete blur. This kiss felt so right because she did love Ichigo and she knew he loved her too. But at the same time it also felt terribly wrong. Like the kiss was a lie, that she shouldn't be doing this.

They slowly broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. His violet eyes were burning with pure love for her and it only made her feel even more confused. Did she like Ichigo like that? Could she be with him forever? She knew the answer at once. Yes she did and yes she could. She knew that she loved him, that she could stay with him forever and be perfectly content. But at the same time, her heart longed for someone else, someone she loved even more. _'Someone I can never have,' _she thought sourly.

The sound of running footsteps interrupted their thoughts and they glanced in the direction it was coming from. One of the maids was running toward them. She stopped just in front of them and bowed. "Pardon my intrusion mi lady, but Lord Sesshomaru has just returned and is asking for you," she said in a high, smooth voice. Rin felt joy and warmth spread throughout her body. "Where is he?" she asked.

"In his study," she answered, she then proceeded to take Rin's hand. "Come," she spoke hurriedly, "I will show you the way." And the two of them set off at a quick pace back toward the castle, leaving Ichigo and all of her confused emotions behind her.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the maid left his study and walked over to look out the window. The meadow was alive with fireflies and the soft wind gently tossed the flowers this way and that. He found the image relaxing and peaceful. His peace was short lived when he heard rapping at the door and a whiny squawk he surely did not miss. "Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru. May I come in?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again. "Yes Jaken," he said calmly, "you may enter." His study door slid open and then closed shut with a _snap _as Jaken made his entrance. He wobbled over to the front of the desk and stood there attentively with several small scrolls in his hands. Sesshomaru glided over to his desk and took a seat on the opposite side. Jaken laid the scrolls neatly on the table for his lord to inspect.

Sesshomaru picked up each scroll one by one and examined them closely. After he was finished he picked them up and put them away accordingly. "Well done, Jaken," he said smoothly. "I am very pleased with your work."

The little toad bowed and stuttered. "Th…th…thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. It was the least I could do for you."

Sesshomaru nodded. "That is all, Jaken. You may leave."

"Oh of course my lord," he said dutifully. "I shall leave at once." He wobbled back over to the door and exited the way he entered with the same _snap _of the door. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples at his vassal's stupidity and then rose to pull a very large scroll from its shelf and placed it on his desk.

He looked over the scroll for awhile until he heard a faint _tapping _on the door. "Come in," he said in his monotone voice. The door softly slid open and he heard a small figure quietly slip in and then softly slide the door closed. He looked up to see the most beautiful creature standing before him. Rin. She was dressed in a beautiful silk yukata that was the purest white and had light pink designs on it accompanied with a matching pink obi. Her hair was intricately braided into a pony tail of soft curls and her cheeks were slightly flushed from running here.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she spoke in her soft, feathery voice that only an angel could have. "You asked to see me."

Sesshomaru's thoughts quickly went back to the matter at hand. "Yes, Rin I did," he said quietly. "There is something I wish to discuss with you. Please, have a seat." He gestured to the cushion in front of his desk. Rin walked over and took a seat while Sesshomaru pulled a small scroll from behind him and laid it out in front of her.

He looked up at her and spoke, "we're going to be hosting a feast soon, Rin, in honor of your return." He watched as a light blush spread over her cheeks, making her even more beautiful. "I would like for you to be the hostess," he said in his calm, rich voice, Rin's eyes widened in surprise. "Will you accept that responsibility?"

She could only nod. Then she spoke quietly, "of course. I will do anything my lord asks of me." Sesshomaru felt pride swell in his chest at her loyalty. He handed her the scroll. "This is a list of all that you will be in charge of. And next to that is a list of all the names of the guests who are attending." She scanned the scroll and nodded. He could see the determination in her eyes and it pleased him greatly.

"The feast will be in exactly one month. That's how long you have to prepare." She nodded again and rolled up scroll. "I will do my best, my lord."

He nodded to her. "That is all I needed. You may leave." She stood up and bowed. "Welcome home, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered. "I missed you." She cast her eyes to the floor and then turned swiftly to leave, rushing to the door and leaving the room. Sesshomaru stared after as her scent drifted to him. She smelled absolutely wonderful, but there was something else there too, the scent of another.

'_Ichigo.' _His scent on her was strong, so strong it could've only come from contact. The thought of that made his blood boil in jealous rage. One thing he knew for sure, no matter how much she liked him and enjoyed his company, Sesshomaru did not like the scent of that demon on _his _Rin.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Ok so this story has really been writing itself, but now I actually have a plan set out for it and I know where I'm going. So hopefully that'll help with the writer's block, which by the way really sucks, and also I'll be able to get the chapters typed faster so I can update sooner. Yay lol. Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please Review!


	9. Salutations

**Disclaimer:** Me: Oh where oh where has my little dog gone? Oh where oh where can he be? With his patience cut short and his sword cut long. Oh where oh where can he be?

Lawyers: He was never your little dog and he went back to Rumiko, where he belongs.

Me: Tis a sad day T_T *cries*

A/N: ….. What? …It's only been like two years…lol I'm not even gonna say anything this time…Anywho, I just wanted to clear up some confusion here about my story. When I started writing this I'd only watched the anime and when it ended randomly that was all the information I had about Inuyasha. I hadn't read the manga yet and this was also before the anime picked up again, so different things that happened don't necessarily go along with my story. For instance, the way Naraku is killed, Sesshomaru's arm, his new sword, what happened with Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga, etc. Sooo just go along with it ^_^ So, without further ado, here's chapter 9. Enjoy!

_**Dream**_

'_Thought'_

Solid line is change in POV

**Rescued by Fate  
**

Chapter Nine- Salutations

The sun was high in the sky when he finally found his ward sleeping in the meadow, the list of chores he'd given her for the day laying forgotten at her side. She looked so peaceful. He didn't want to wake her, but the chores he'd given her had to be done. The guests would start arriving in just a few days and everything had to be ready.

He knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Rin," he said sternly. "Wake up, Rin. You've got chores to finish." She rolled to her side and tried to push is hand away, muttering something about ten more minutes. … As amused as he was at that, he couldn't let her sleep any longer.

"No, Rin. You have to get up now," he said softly, continuing to shake her. She opened her groggy eyes slowly and blinked a few times before she realized where she was. She sat up quickly remembering all the chores she had left to do, but she sat up a little too fast as her vision suddenly whirled around and started fading black. She started falling back as she lost her sense of balance, but strong arms were there to catch her.

Slowly her vision came back and her head was clear. She sat herself up again and immediately reached for her list. She caught sight of Sesshomaru as she turned and started apologizing. "Oh I'm so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Please forgive me," she begged in a pleading voice.

Sesshomaru took hold of her arm and helped her up. "Don't worry, Rin. It's perfectly alright. You needed some rest anyway for all the hard work you've been doing. I'm very proud of you," he told her with true sincerity.

Her cheeks flamed crimson as she looked up at him. "Thank you, milord," she said quietly. Then she gave him her sweetest smile. "Rin's glad she's making you happy." He nodded his head once at her. She folded her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heels. "Well I better get back to work. Our guests will be arriving in just a few days," she said happily. She was really looking forward to this.

She started running back towards the castle and turned to wave goodbye to him. "See you later, Lord Sesshomaru." He slowly waved back and nodded. "See you later, Rin," he said quietly. She beamed him a smile and then turned back to the castle to finish her chores. He didn't realize it at the time, but something about the way she said _our guests _made him extremely happy.

* * *

She was out of breath when she finally made it to the castle and had to lean against the wall for support, sucking in as much air as her lungs would allow. Once her breathing was under control and her heart rate was back to normal, she fled through the open doors into the castle halls. She had so much to do. _'How could I have let myself fall asleep? I'm such an idiot.' _And what was worse was that Sesshomaru had to come out there and wake her up himself.

He probably thought she was the biggest slacker on Earth, but in all actuality the reason she had fallen asleep out in the meadow was because she'd been working her butt off non-stop for three weeks! She was overworked, stressed, and still had so much to do, having to deal with all that can really wear a girl out. But she wasn't alone in her struggles. Lucky for her she had excellent friends who were willing to help her with anything she needed. Ichigo and Meshi had really been a big help to her and she really appreciated it.

She skidded around the corner and began racing down another hallway (it was amazing how familiar she'd become with the castle) until she came to the room she was looking for. She slid the doors open to find Ichigo and Meshi already there and hard at work. They both stopped what they were doing and looked at her as she came in. "And where have you been, Miss Rin?" Meshi asked her. Rin gave him a sheepish smile. "I sort of, accidently, fell asleep out in the meadow," she said sullenly. "Lord Sesshomaru had to wake me up," she added absolutely mortified.

Meshi chuckled and Ichigo crossed his arms while he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I know you hate doing this, but really, Rin," he teased, shaking his head. "Sleeping on the job? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." She laughed and told him he would've done the same thing. He didn't seem to disagree with that one.

She looked around at the room to see that they'd already gotten a lot accomplished. This room was to be a tea room for the guest's bedroom next door. The only problem was it hadn't been used in like three centuries. _'If it was ever used,' _she added after wiping away another cobweb. From what she could see this room was just for storage. There were boxes piled up to the ceiling in every corner and forgotten portraits, scrolls, pots, tapestries, you name it, littered the floor.

They had a small cart in the middle of the room which they were using to move the artifacts to another location. Rin started poking through some of the stuff and wondered why they were in storage in the first place. In her opinion they ought to line the walls of the palace to show its incredible history. She blew some dust off a beautiful glass plate that had the image of the great dog demon lord himself on it. She ran her fingers over it, wondering why Sesshomaru couldn't be more like his father when it came to humans.

She set the plate down gently and returned to sifting through the piles. Something in the far corner caught her eye. She lifted a couple of boxes out of the way and moved a portrait to the side when it came into full view. "Meshi! Ichigo! Can one of you get me a rag!" she yelled to them. The picture of the family was covered in dust and she wanted to see it. Ichigo walked over and handed a rag to her, Meshi following him out of curiosity.

She took the rag from Ichigo and began wiping down the massive portrait. She cleaned it just enough to be able to see the faces. She dropped the rag as she stared at the faces peering back at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered while tracing her fingers over the boy's face. She laughed at the angry expression he wore. Apparently he didn't like the idea of a family photo. She looked up at the lady's face, Sesshomaru's mother. She looked the same here as she did when Rin first met her. She looked up at Meshi. "How long ago was this?" she asked him. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully while counting back the years.

"About five hundred years," he answered in an old and knowing voice. "I remember when they did this." He chuckled. "Master Sesshomaru really through a fit over having to sit still for so long," he laughed in his deep baritone. "Such an ornery child he was." Rin smiled. She loved hearing about Sesshomaru's childhood. But again the lady in the picture drew in her attention. "Meshi, what was his mother's name?" She'd just realized she'd never been told the great demoness' name.

"Lady Amaya," he said quietly.

When he didn't continue Rin asked him what she was like. He paused again thinking it over. "She was a very interesting woman," he finally said. "She was lovely of course, but she didn't seem to match well with the master. I don't even think she loved him. Their mating had been arranged by their parents and all she cared about was power," he said shaking his head. "She did love her son though," he whispered. "I can't deny that. But even Master Sesshomaru wasn't too fond of her. Lady Amaya loved Sesshomaru dearly, but she wasn't much of a mother. She didn't really spend a whole lot of time with him." He looked at the ground. "I suppose he turned out to be a lot like her, in the end."

Rin looked back at the lady in the picture. She wore a cold, stoic expression that looked all too familiar. Meshi was right. Sesshomaru was a lot like her. She looked up to see the proud face of his father. Once again she wished Sesshomaru was more like him.

"Why doesn't Lord Sesshomaru hang all this up? Why does it just sit in an abandoned room to collect dust?" she asked him, sifting through more piles.

"Oh I suppose he doesn't want to be reminded of his father's rule." He gave her a pointed look. "It's a lot easier to overcome someone when you're not constantly reminded of how great they were." Rin nodded in understanding.

"Alright guys enough about Lord Sesshomaru. Let's get back to work," Ichigo said, obviously annoyed. Rin and Meshi both laughed as they continued their previous doings. Rin made a mental note to discuss this stuff with Sesshomaru soon. The thought of talking to him made her heart race in anticipation. _'What a silly reaction,' _she thought. _'I must be losing it.' _

_

* * *

_

By the time they got the room cleared out, cleaned, and set up, it was dusk. The setting sun's burnt orange rays poured into the beautiful tea room, giving it a soft glow. Ichigo's eyes swept the room once more, admiring their hard work. This castle was truly amazing at times like this. His eyes finally rested on the sleeping girl beneath the window. The second the room was finished she'd lain down on the cushions and lost consciousness. He let a small smile spread across his lips as he watched her sleep, the sunlight creating gentle shadows on her peaceful face.

'_What a magnificent creature she is,'_ he thought to himself. _'She captures the heart of everyone she meets.' _The corners of his mouth slid down to form a sad frown on his handsome face. _'If only __**her**__ heart could be captured so easily…'_

Ichigo walked over to Rin and knelt down beside her, caressing her head with the palm of his hand. He slid his hand underneath her to grab her shoulder and slid his other hand beneath her knees, lifting her effortlessly. He turned and started walking to the door, passing Meshi as he went. He didn't miss the watchful eye the badger had on them.

He walked out into the hall and began walking toward her room, his footsteps echoing softly off the walls. He turned the corner and froze as he saw someone else heading towards them. Lord Sesshomaru stopped just in front of Ichigo, eyeing Rin in his arms. Ichigo immediately explained. "She fell asleep right after we finished the room," he said hurriedly. "She's been exhausted lately. I was just carrying her back to her room to get some rest," he finished, looking down at the sleeping girl.

Sesshomaru nodded once then spoke in his deep, smooth voice, "take her back to her room, then come see me in my study. I wish to discuss something with you." Ichigo looked up and answered "yes, Lord Sesshomaru," then continued heading toward Rin's room. He walked down a couple more hallways until he finally reached it. He slid the door open and crossed the wide space to her bed. He laid her down gently and pulled the blanket over her, his hand lingering on her cheek. He bent down and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well, Rin," he whispered. Then he stood up and walked out of her room, sliding the door shut behind him. He closed his eyes and lowered his head for a moment as he stood there, his hand still on the door. Then he looked up with determined eyes and swiftly walked the way to Sesshomaru's study.

He only had to tap the door softly once before he was given permission to enter. He slid the doors open and stepped into the room, closing them quietly behind him. Sesshomaru made a gesture for Ichigo to sit in front of him. He crossed the room quickly and knelt down on the cushions in front of his lord. Sesshomaru wasted no time.

He slid a piece of paper across the desk toward Ichigo who took it and began gazing at all the names. "Those are the names of the guests who are going to be attending," he told him. Ichigo's eyes scanned down the list.

There was Lord Hiroshi and Lady Etsu from the North; accompanied by their son Shinji. From the South there was Lord Kaoru and Lady Naoko; accompanied by their daughters Namiko and Umeko. And from the East there was Lord Yakedo and Lady Rei; accompanied by their son Kaji and daughter Kasai. All the noble clans would be attending, but there were also several other names on here who were not of nobility. He scanned down to the bottom of the list where a family stuck out to him. Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome; accompanied by their two sons Shouji and Kiyoshi and daughter Akina. He looked up at Sesshomaru, asking him who the circled family was.

"Inuyasha is my little brother," he told him in monotone. "He's a half demon. We share the same father, but have different mothers. Kagome is his priestess mate. We worked quite a bit together in the past," he finished, his eyes glazing over with distant memories.

Ichigo looked back down at the list. Something about the East clan tickling his brain, but he soon ignored it as Sesshomaru began speaking. "They will be arriving here tomorrow. I expect everything to be ready by then." Ichigo nodded "of course my lord; as you wish." Sesshomaru nodded once in response, and then continued. "The rest of the guests will be arriving in exactly one week's time. And when they get here I have something important I want you to do for me."

"Yes my lord," said Ichigo at once. "Whatever you need."

"I _need_," said Sesshomaru, emphasizing the word, "for you to protect Rin." Ichigo looked at him curiously and asked, "Sir?" Sesshomaru looked out the window while he spoke. "I'll be busy visiting with our guests and holding important meetings, he said stoically. But Ichigo could just barely hear the emotion underlying his tone. Concern. "If one of our little guests decides to go rouge and attack her, I won't be able to get to her in time." He looked at Ichigo then and he could see the plea in his lord's eyes. "Be her bodyguard and protect her at all times, no matter what."

Ichigo's eyes hardened with resolve to put the priority of Rin's safety above all other things. "Of course my lord," he spoke in a hard voice. "No matter what I _will _protect Rin." Sesshomaru smiled a very small smile, clearly pleased. He pointed a clawed finger at two names on the list. "These two," he said acidly, "are especially ones I want you to watch out for." Ichigo nodded, while burning those two names into the very core of his memory. He wouldprotect Rin, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**_ She was walking through a castle, going down many hallways. Trying to find the room she was looking for. She kept walking till at last she came to it…the master bedroom where the lord of the castle slept. _

_She slid open the door and quietly slipped in… tiptoeing across the room to the large bed on the far side. She reached it and looked down onto the sleeping face of the person who slept there. He looked so serene, so beautiful. She reached out a hand to trace the markings on his delicate features. The two stripes on each cheek. The crescent moon on his forehead. Her finger lowered to brush against his delicate lips, then up to trace around the tip of his pointed ears. _

_A clawed hand tightly grabbed hold of her wrist. She gasped and tried to pull it back, but the grip was too strong. He started pulling her down, closer to him, till their faces were inches apart. She stared into those blazing amber eyes and suddenly all feelings of fear left her. They were replaced by a new emotion. A stronger emotion. One she did not recognize. _

"_What are you doing here, Rin?" he asked her in his smooth, deep voice. She quivered under his heated gaze. "I…I…" she stuttered. Her voice lowered to a whisper and her eyes dropped to the floor. "I wanted to be with you." _

_She felt a clawed finger under her chin lift her face up. She expected to see anger etched into his features, but she did not. She saw…something else. Something she couldn't quite put a finger on. His grip on her wrist loosened some, but he did not release her. Instead he began slowly pulling her onto the bed. He rolled her around so she was under him and then he lightly brushed her lips with his. Then his mouth went to her ear and whispered seductively "if that's what you wish." _

_She shivered beneath him, then looked up into his eyes and whispered, "It is." He smiled and hungrily claimed her mouth. Rin began to feel dizzy from kissing him and when they finally broke apart she was breathing heavily. Sesshomaru lifted up a hand and stroked her cheek, Rin sighed at his touch. She lifted her hands up to his face and brought him down to her, cradling his cheek with one hand and the back of his head with the other._

_But something was wrong… Sesshomaru had gone absolutely rigid… 'Well this is awkward', she thought.** _She opened her eyes.

…?

Extremely wide violet eyes were staring straight into hers and his cheeks were as bright as a cherry. _'I…Ich…Ichigo?'_ His head was trapped in her hands as they both just stared in complete shock at each other. She was sure that if her mouth hadn't been on his, her jaw would have dropped to the floor. She felt heat surge into her cheeks as she squealed and released him immediately, pushing him back hard with her hands. He stood up and stared at her, clearly ruffled and exasperated. Then he smiled.

"Jeez Rin, do you attack everyone who tries to wake you up?" he teased. She glared at him, blushing fiercely and yelled, "NO! I thought I was dreaming, moron!"

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Really? So then what were you dreaming about, huh?" About seven different scenarios, all resulting in Ichigo's immediate death, played out in her mind as she blushed even harder. She looked away and said, "Nothing."

"Uh-huh. Suuuure," was all that he replied. She added three more scenarios to her list.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in the kitchen, talking with Meshi, when Ichigo finally arrived with an extremely red and extremely irritated looking Rin. Her arms were crossed over her chest and he swore he could see steam rising out of her ears. He glanced at Ichigo who was wearing a smirk and looking very smug. He turned back to Meshi and they both shared the same look. 'I don't even want to know.'

"Ichigo. Rin," he said sternly to get their attention. Ichigo looked at him expectantly, but Rin looked down and if possible blushed even more. _'Interesting.' _"Rin," he said softer this time. She looked up, but wouldn't meet his eyes. Meanwhile Ichigo was trying not to laugh, but was failing miserably. He eyed the two of them suspiciously, but didn't have the time to get to the bottom of whatever was going on here. He had other more important matters to tend to.

"Rin. Ichigo," Meshi's voice boomed. "Whatever's going on here needs to be put aside for now. Lord Sesshomaru has some very important announcements to make."

She met his eyes at last and said "Y-Yes Sir." Her face going back to its original hue. Ichigo also straightened up and muttered a "Yes Sir." _'Good,' Sesshomaru thought. 'That's better.' _

"I would like to announce," Sesshomaru began, "that my brother, as well as his family, will be arriving here within the hour."

Rin's face exploded into a huge smile and she looked as if she wanted to jump up and down in merriment. Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten a little at how happy she looked. Seeing her like that pleased him greatly.

* * *

Rin felt as if she was going to burst. She was so excited she could hardly contain it. She practically skipped as they walked towards the front of the castle to greet the famous half demon and his gang. She had missed them so much and now she was finally going to see them again after all these years. She wanted to squeal with joy, but controlled herself. She'd already made a complete fool of herself this morning with both Ichigo and Sesshomaru and she was not going to do it again.

She held her head up a little higher and slowed her strides. Even though all she wanted to do was sprint to the doors she would not allow herself to do so. She would act like a lady. A very, very happy, lady. For nothing could erase the huge smile she still had plastered on her face. She simply couldn't wait to see them.

Finally, after what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes, they reached the front doors. Rin rushed through them, down the steps, and out into the flowery meadow where she waited _somewhat _patiently for their guests to arrive. She didn't have to wait long for soon enough a silver haired demon clad in red appeared at the top of the hill.

It didn't take long for him to be surrounded by his family. And that was Rin's breaking point. She couldn't stand it any longer. She took off towards them in a dead sprint, huge smile still firmly in place. They were descending the hill now, taking a slow pace rather than plummeting to the bottom as she and Ichigo had. She knew they were within hearing distance now so she shouted out to them. "Inuyasha! Kagome!" she yelled as she waved her arms over her head. They waved back and Kagome shouted "Hi Rin!"

She met them at the bottom of the hill and didn't even slow down as she jumped into Kagome's waiting arms, hugging her ferociously. Kami how she had missed this woman! Kagome was possibly the nicest person she'd ever met in the whole world, besides Lord Sesshomaru of course. Kagome hugged her back just as hard, for she had missed Rin just as much. She held her a little longer before releasing her.

Just then a small voice reached her ears. "Mama, who is that lady?" she heard him say. She looked down to see who had spoken. It was a little boy who was currently clinging to Kagome, staring at her. He had silver hair and chocolate brown eyes that were wide as he took her in. "She's pretty, mama," he said quietly, smiling up at her. Rin smiled back as Kagome agreed that "Yes, she's very pretty." Kagome then turned to Rin and said, "Rin, I would like to introduce you to my youngest son, Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi this is Rin. She's a good friend of your uncle Sesshomaru's."

Rin bent down to his level. "Hi Kiyoshi," she said in her sweet voice as she held out her hand. He took it and smiled. "Hi Rin," he said cheerfully.

"How old are you?" she asked him. "I'm six," he said with a big smile while displaying his age with his hands. "Wow you're really old," she told him. "Not as old as my brother and sister though," he said with a hint of sadness. "Oh, and how old are they?"

"We're seven," two voices answered. She looked behind her to see two children that had seemingly popped out of nowhere, a boy and a girl of the exact same height. They both had long black hair and shimmering gold eyes. All of the children had slightly pointed ears. She turned around to face the two who were obviously twins. "And who might you be?" she asked politely.

The girl spoke up first pointing to herself. "I'm Akina," she said proudly. "And I'm Shouji," said the boy just as proudly and also pointing to himself. Rin giggled a little at the spectacle. "I'm Rin," she said pointing to herself as well. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah whatever," they both said together and then walked away. Rin looked at Kagome who had her head in one of her hands, clearly embarrassed by her children's behavior. However, Rin didn't mind. She was glad they were just being themselves.

"Well now that you've met everyone, can we go?" asked a gravelly voice. Rin looked over to Inuyasha who looked a little grumpy. "Yeah we're hungry," said the twins. Inuyasha nodded with them in response. Rin refrained from rolling her eyes. She could clearly see who they took after. Kagome let out a small groan and once again put her head in her hands.

* * *

Sesshomaru approached the group just as Inuyasha started complaining. He wanted to punch his brother in the face for being so rude to Rin, but fought to control himself. He didn't want to act callous in front of the pups. They already had enough of a bad influence. He wouldn't suade them into acting like reckless fools any further. But, even so, his hand still twitched just ever so slightly.

He heard soft growling then, coming from Inuyasha's side. He looked over to see two sets of eyes glaring at him and two bodies ready to pounce. _'Oh great,' _he thought just before they sprung.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the way at the last second, narrowly avoiding their sharp, little claws. He landed a few feet away, but immediately had to leap into the air again to avoid their second attack. "You've gotten better," he told them in a teasing voice. "But you're still not as good as this Sesshomaru."

He flicked his wrist and caught Shouji around the ankle with his poison whip, making him gasp in surprise. Sesshomaru flung him around and released his ankle, sending him crashing into Akina. She shrieked as her brother hit her and then they met dirt simultaneously as they were both hurled to the ground.

* * *

After seeing the twins fall Rin immediately rushed forward. This ridiculous fight needed to end before someone got hurt. She didn't get very far before she was stopped by two pairs of strong arms. She looked up to see both Inuyasha and Ichigo holding onto her. "What are you doing?" she nearly screamed. "We have to stop this."

Inuyasha barked out a laugh. "They're just sparring, Rin," he told her. "Don't worry, all demon kids do this. It's good for 'em. Helps toughen 'em up." Ichigo nodded in agreement and then added, "They'll be fine. Sesshomaru won't hurt them. They're just playing."

As she listened to the two of them she realized they were right. They were just playing. It was like a game. And the game was attack Uncle Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind though. In fact she could swear he was enjoying it. She imagined him playing like this with his own children. With her children. And she couldn't help blushing a little at the thought.

But, just like that, it was all over. Kagome had marched forward and ordered her children to behave or else they wouldn't get lunch and they'd immediately surrendered. Then they'd all set off back toward the castle.

As they ate lunch Rin learned that Miroku and Sango now had three children and that Shippo was staying with them while they were away. They talked about looking for her and always coming up empty and how sorry they were that they couldn't find her sooner. Rin didn't mind though. She was just glad they had looked for her. That they cared about her enough to do that. These people, they felt like family to her. And she couldn't help the little tear that leaked from her eye at the thought.

* * *

Night had fallen on the castle when Kagome knocked on Rin's door and asked if she could brush her hair. Rin unsurprisingly was more than happy to oblige that request. She let her in and then both girls sat on the floor as Kagome got to work. She watched as the teeth of the comb bit into her locks and slid smoothly down the younger woman's raven tresses. She marveled at the flawless beauty of Rin's hair and couldn't help wonder if Sesshomaru had noticed it as well. _'Speaking of Sesshomaru.' _

"How are things going between you and Sesshomaru," she asked. Rin was silent for a while and then finally she answered quietly, "I don't know." When Kagome said nothing Rin continued. "I'm so confused, Kagome. I…I love him. I've always loved him. I want to be with him, but…I don't know if he wants to be with me. Sometimes I think he does. And others I think he wants nothing to do with me. That I'm just a burden to him. I feel lost."

"Hmmm," Kagome murmured as she continued combing Rin's hair. "Have you ever thought that… maybe he's feeling just as confused as you are?" Rin turned her head quickly and looked at her. "What do you mean? Why would Lord Sesshomaru be confused?" Kagome's hand paused as she looked Rin in the eye. "Well, think about it. The last time he saw you, you were just a little girl. A small human child whom he looked after. He probably even thought of you as a daughter."

Rin lowered her head slightly and then turned back around. Kagome resumed her combing as she spoke. "Then all of a sudden you appear before him as a beautiful young woman. He probably doesn't know what to think. He's always cared very strongly for you, but now those feelings may have grown into something more and he's baffled by it."

Rin nodded her head slowly. "That…actually makes a lot of sense," she said softly. "I can't believe I didn't realize that earlier. Of course. He's just as confused as I am." Rin smiled to herself. She could be such a fool sometimes. "Well, anyhow," Kagome said happily. "Just give him some time to figure things out. I'm sure everything will work out in the end." Rin nodded again and then turned around and hugged the priestess. "Thank you, Kagome. You really helped me a lot." Kagome smiled as she held the girl tightly. "Anytime, Rin. Anytime."

* * *

Footsteps echoed off the walls as she steadily walked down the corridor. Today was the day. It had been a week since Inuyasha and Kagome had come to stay with them at the castle and today the rest of their guests would be arriving. She turned the corner and joined the others as they waited anxiously for the first of their visitors to arrive.

When they were close enough for Sesshomaru to sense, the two of them walked outside and waited for them to appear atop the hill. And slowly, but surely they did. The man was very muscular and looked like he could lead an army. He had short black hair and jade green eyes. On his forehead was a black diamond and he had an angry scar that ran along the side of his left cheek.

The woman beside him also looked very muscular, but not in a bulky way like her mate. She just looked very toned and fit and like she would kick anyone's ass in an arm wrestling contest. She had beautiful curly brown hair that fell to her waist and light blue eyes. She also had a sharp purple stripe on each of her cheeks.

Then there was the boy. He was clearly their son. He had long black hair which he tied back in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. Like his father he had a black diamond on his forehead and like his mother a purple stripe on each cheek. All of them were incredibly beautiful, but fierce at the same time. This was the bear demon clan. Rulers of the North. Lord Hiroshi, Lady Etsu, and their son, Shinji. Among them they had an entourage of servants and guards. It was customary for the leaders of the land to travel like this. Rin greeted them graciously. Then, they welcomed them inside and showed them the castle and where they would be staying.

They visited for a while until Sesshomaru sensed the next set of guests and then they went back outside to wait. The Lady appeared first this time. She was tall and had very long, slender limbs. The way she walked was extremely graceful; it looked like she was gliding on air. She had straight, chin length, light pink hair and silver eyes.

Next to her was her mate. He too was built tall and slender. He had straight, shoulder length, light blue hair, and shimmering purple eyes. Eyes that looked startling a lot like Ichigo's. On his forehead was a dark blue symbol of a bird.

Following close together were two young girls that looked (in appearance) to be about her age. One of the girls had long pink hair and purple eyes with the bird symbol on her forehead. The other had short purple hair and purple eyes and no symbol. This was the bird demon clan. Rulers of the South. Lord Kaoru, Lady Naoko, and their daughters Namiko and Umeko. Rin greeted them as well and then repeated the previous process all over again.

The last family took longer to show and by the time Sesshomaru finally sensed them, the sun had begun to set. Rin watched the glowing sun sink lower on the horizon as the last figures finally came into view. She saw their children first. The boy looked to be around Ichigo's age and had long, dark purple hair and shining green eyes. He had a pink flame on his forehead. The girl, who looked to be a few years younger, had long, light purple hair and ice blue eyes. She too had a pink flame on her forehead.

The mother appeared behind them. She had gorgeous long, red hair and blazing green eyes. She also had red jagged stripes on each cheek. And beside her, was the most intimidating figure she'd seen so far…her mate. He had short, dark blue hair and ice blue eyes that looked like they could freeze you to your core. On his forehead was a dark blue flame that looked all too familiar, though it was slightly different. This was the fire demon clan. Rulers of the East. Lord Yakedo, Lady Rei, their son Kaji, and their daughter Kasai.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: You should be happy to know that I've already started on Chapter 10 so _hopefully _it won't take me too long to write, but I won't make any promises. However, you guys should know that it's your reviews that keep me going, so if you want to guilt me into updating faster that is the way to do it lol. Well, until next time then… P.S. …yes, that's Makoto's brother. ^_^


End file.
